Behind Closed Doors: Portrait of the Malfoy Family
by Twisted Mind of a Spy
Summary: After the birth of their second child Zara, Lucius and Narcissa became divided when it came to their child. Draco was hers and Zara was his. But what happens to the Malfoys when Zara becomes everything they stand against?
1. Acceptance and Rejection

Behind Closed Doors: A Portrait of the Malfoy Family 

Chapter 1: Rejection and Acceptance

The sky burned a light pink as a new day dawned on a cold November morning. Upstairs in the bedroom of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, a small cry pierced the silent morning air. The midwife wrapped the newest addition to the Malfoy family in a soft white blanket and handed the child to Narcissa who looked pale and exhausted from twelve hours of labour. Lucius was downstairs in his study, having found it best to stay out of Narcissa's line of fire when she was in labour.

"What is it?" Narcissa asked softly, hoping that it was a boy. Lucius expected only sons. She expected a son, having learned since Draco's birth 14 months ago that having a daughter in this world was just asking for trouble.

"A girl," said the midwife as her assistant put the baby into Narcissa's arms.

Narcissa looked at the child and then shoved her back into the assistant's arms.

"Take it away!" She snapped.

"Mrs. Malfoy are you sure?" The midwife asked shocked.

"Yes," Narcissa said coldly. "Take it to Mr. Malfoy; let him decide what should be done."

The midwife nodded to her assistant and the younger woman left the room with the peaceful little girl, who smelled only of the sweetest flowers. As the assistant walked downstairs with the baby, she could not help but wonder why this little girl's mother rejected her. But then again, the blood that ran through this little girl's veins spoke a silent truth. The Malfoys were a noble family, whose family line was dependent on male heirs.

Back in her bedroom, Narcissa fell back against the pillows, a lone tear falling down her cheek unnoticed by anyone. She had failed her husband, even though she was against having another child especially so close to her son. In the back of her mind, she knew that Lucius would dispose of the child. Not kill her of course; killing a child was the biggest sin in the wizarding world. Instead, the child would be given away like a bundle of unwanted clothing. But little did Narcissa know that something was about to change in this house and turn everything familiar in her world on its head.

Downstairs, the young midwife's assistant knocked on Lucius Malfoy's study door.

"Enter," came a voice on the other side.

She did as she was told and opened the door, stepping inside.

"Mr. Malfoy? Mrs. Malfoy asked me to bring the child to you. She said that you should decide what should be done."

"Is something wrong with it?"

"No sir, your daughter is perfect."

"My daughter?" He replied in a cold voice.

"Yes sir, would you like to see her?"

Lucius nodded and beckoned the young woman forward. He had intended just to take a look at the child, as he had when Draco was born the previous year. While it relieved him to know that a male heir would secure the Malfoy name and the estate, Draco did not interest him. In fact, Lucius treated Draco as his parents had treated him, lavished him with things but not with attention.

The assistant came forward and held the child out for Lucius to see. The baby yawned and opened her pale blue eyes, Lucius' eyes. Their eyes locked and in that instance, something changed. In that moment, a bond was formed that would change Lucius Malfoy's life forever. The man, who had never really connected with anyone, had been instantly bonded with this little girl and no one, not even Lord Voldemort himself could break it.

Lucius took the little girl from the assistant, "You may tell Mrs. Malfoy that I will be in to see her when the midwife has finished."

"Yes sir," the assistant before turning and walking door. When she opened it, the woman turned back, "Congratulations Mr. Malfoy."

"Thank you," he said and with that she closed the door behind her leaving father and daughter alone in the room.

When the assistant was gone, Lucius sat back down in his comfortable overstuffed leather chair and looked at his daughter.

"Well, aren't you a surprise?" Lucius said softly, he could have sworn there was a twinkle in her eyes when he said that. "Now, what shall we call you?" He thought for a moment. "Zara?" The child snuggled into his robes. "I'll take that as a yes." Then Zara looked up at him again and wrapped a tiny hand around his finger in a firm grip, sealing the newly created bond between them. "I was waiting for something," he mused softly. "I could never quite figure out what that was. But," he said kissing Zara's forehead. "I was waiting for you."


	2. Names and Godparents

Behind Closed Doors Behind Closed Doors: A Portrait of the Malfoy Family 

Chapter 2: Names and Godparents

A fortnight later, Narcissa stood in front of the mirror in the master bedroom. Dressed in pale silver robes, she put the finishing touches on her hair. Then she crossed to the bassinet at the end of the bed and picked up baby Zara who was dressed in a long white dress, similar to one that a muggle baby would wear on the day of their Christening. However, today was Zara's Welcome Ceremony, which would consist of a naming in which Zara would be given her middle name. After that, her godparents would be chosen and take their eternal vows, promising that should anything happen to Lucius and Narcissa that they would care for her. And finally the parents themselves would take their own vows to raise their daughter in the wizarding world and guide her on the path to become a successful witch. After the ceremony concluded, there would be a celebration.

Narcissa examined her daughter and smiled. The night Zara was born, she was sure that Lucius would be unhappy with their daughter, that he would make certain that the baby was disposed of. That was the reason why she rejected Zara so quickly. But on the contrary, Lucius was quite pleased with Zara. Over the moon would be the appropriate expression. Narcissa had felt the same way when Draco was born. Not that she wasn't happy with Zara. But as her first born, Draco would have a special place in her heart.

Zara was the perfect mixture of both of her parents. But Narcissa could see why Lucius became enthralled with his daughter. She had his eyes, pale blue almost gray and a very intense stare. Narcissa felt as if Zara could look into someone's eyes and see directly into their soul.

After a moment, Narcissa took her daughter and went downstairs. Lucius was waiting for them at the bottom as he had on the day of Draco's ceremony. At his side, Draco stood holding his father's hand. Narcissa handed the little girl to her father and it was evident in her eyes that Zara was happy to see her father. They lit up at the sight of him. Narcissa and Lucius shared a sweet kiss before Narcissa picked Draco and the family headed into the drawing room.

The furniture in the room had been moved away, save for a small table with a silver bowl. The furniture had been replaced with chairs on which select guests sat, including the Minister of Magic, Millicent Bagnold. The officiator stood at the other end of the room in front of the fireplace. In the front row sat various members of the Black and Malfoy families. The family walked down the center aisle and Narcissa handed Draco to her sister Bellatrix. Then together, Lucius and Narcissa approached the officiator with Zara.

"On behalf of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, I would like to welcome you all, family, friends, and honoured guests to the Welcoming Ceremony of their daughter Zara," the officiator said. "We will begin with the naming. Lucius and Narcissa, have you chosen a middle name for your daughter?"

"Yes," they answered in unison.

"And what is that name?"

"Bellatrix," Narcissa replied.

"The child will be henceforth be known as Zara Bellatrix Malfoy. We will now move on to the selection of the Godparents. Lucius and Narcissa have you selected godparents for your daughter Zara Bellatrix Malfoy who will uphold your values as well as those of the wizarding world and who will help guide her on the path to adulthood?"

"Yes," they answered again.

"Please tell me their names."

"Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus Snape."

"Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus Snape, please come forward."

Both of them stepped forward, an unlikely pair. Lucius handed Zara to Bellatrix and he went with Narcissa to sit with Draco.

"Please join hands for the administration of the vows."

They did and the officiator placed his wand just above their joined hands and drew a white circle around them.

"Severus and Bellatrix, do you accept your role as the Godparents of Zara Bellatrix Malfoy?"

"We do."

"Will you help to raise this child with the values upheld by her parents Narcissa and Lucius?"

"We will."

"Will you help raise her in the Magical World in accordance with wizarding law?"

"We will"

"And finally, will you Severus and Bellatrix help guide this child, Zara Bellatrix Malfoy on the path to adulthood to the best of your ability?"

"We will."

The officiator drew another circle in the opposite direction with his wand.

"Bellatrix and Severus, you have promised before this gathering to serve as Zara's godparents. You are now are forever bound to these promises that you have made here today. May you serve Zara Bellatrix well." Everyone clapped as the white smoke hissed and then vanished. "Lucius and Narcissa please come forward."

Narcissa handed Draco back to Bellatrix and Severus handed Zara to Narcissa and they came forward again.

"Please join hands." They did and the officiator drew a circle of white smoke around them. "Narcissa and Lucius, you stand before me today with your daughter. Zara Bellatrix, while unable to say the words, made a promise to love you both unconditionally upon her entrance into this world. Now will you promise to love her unconditionally as she begins her journey to adulthood?"

"We promise."

"Will you raise her in the Magical World in accordance with wizarding law?"

"We will."

"Will you raise her with respect, kindness, and compassion toward other witches and wizards and magical creatures?"

"We will."

"Do you promise to prepare her for her magical education and give her the tools to use her magic responsibly?"

"We promise."

"And finally, will you raise Zara Bellatrix and guide her on the path to adulthood the best of your ability?"

"We will."

The officiator drew the second circle which hissed and disappeared. He then picked up the silver bowl and dipped his finger in it, drawing out a fine silver powder and then he made a cross on Lucius' forehead, then Narcissa, and finally Zara.

"This cross symbolizes your bond as a family. In the promises that you have made to Zara Bellatrix, both of you have created an ancient bond that no amount of magic can put asunder. Narcissa and Lucius, you have promised in front of this gathering to be Zara's parents forever and always. May you remember this day and these promises always and uphold them for many years to come."

The crosses turned white and vanished. Narcissa and Lucius turned out to the audience.

"It is my honor to introduce the newest member of the wizarding community, Zara Bellatrix Malfoy!" The officiator said and the room broke into applause.


	3. The Box

Behind Closed Doors: Behind Closed Doors: A Portrait of the Malfoy Family 

Chapter 3: The Box

Guilt rushed through Narcissa Malfoy's veins as she sat in a chair beside her daughter's bed. A lamp on the table beside the bed illuminated the ten year-old's pale features. Zara's chest rose and collapsed steadily assuring her mother that she was still alive. Ever since her birth, Narcissa had taken no interest in her child. Just like Lucius took no interest in Draco. The children were divided between them and that arrangement was fine for everyone involved. But interest aside, Narcissa was responsible for protecting her children and for that she had failed.

Draco had returned from Hogwarts several weeks ago. He seemed happy, more confident than when he left the previous September. It was still unclear how he and Zara managed to find the box let alone handle its contents. Draco was too stunned to answer when Narcissa had asked. Only one thing was certain. He had opened the box and given his sister the contents of what was inside. He wasn't affected by it. But Zara was.

The fear in Draco's eyes when he found his mother in the parlor made Narcissa's heart stop. In that moment, the thought crossed her mind that Zara had to be dead. When Narcissa arrived to where her daughter was laying, it certainly looked like it. But Zara was alive, just barely but indeed alive. So Narcissa levitated her daughter to bed and called on the family Healer.

This was an hour ago. Zara looked better than she had then, her color improved a little thanks to several doses of various potions. When things had settled down, Narcissa had sent an owl to the Ministry informing her husband that Zara had taken ill and he needed to come home.

Lucius would be here any moment to fuss over Zara. This thought crossed Narcissa's mind with a hint of bitterness, although there should have been none at all. If Draco was in this bed instead of Zara, she would do the same. And if Narcissa was in that position, Lucius would be right by her side.

As if right on cue, Lucius apparated into the room, Narcissa could see the worry in his eyes already.

"How is she?" He asked going over to the bed.

"Better." Narcissa said quietly her gaze focused out into the night. "Why were you working so late?"

"Reports. If I had not gotten your owl, I would still have been there well into the night. What happened?"

"I don't know. Draco could not provide a coherent answer. But they got into the cabinet."

Over the years, various members of the Malfoy family had acquired dark objects. When the children were born, Lucius had put them all in a cabinet to assure himself as well as Narcissa that they wouldn't touch them.

"How?"

"I told you. I don't know."

"What did they touch?"

"The box."

"Did you call the Healer?"

"Of course I did. Our family Healer is discreet."

"Good. What did he say?"

"He gave Zara several potions, I don't know what all of them were. He'll be back in the morning. With a few days of rest, she should recover fully."

He looked relieved, but angry, more out of fear than anything.

"I told them not to go near those things!"

"Lucius…"

"No, Narcissa I told them both and they defied me!"

"You shouldn't have them in the house!" Narcissa snapped.

He turned to look at her. She continued not intimidated by him, "Keeping those things here is akin to muggles leaving guns in their houses. Occasionally we hear of children getting shot or shooting someone else with guns found in their homes. And most of the time those shootings are accidental. Draco didn't mean for this to happen. The last thing he would want is for his sister to be in this position."

"What do you propose I do then?"

"Sell them to Borgin and Burke's. Just last week you were telling me of all the Ministry raids. It would not look good if those things were found here in the home of a Senior Ministry Official. That would not arouse suspicion with them."

"Very true."

"Please Lucius for the sake of our children and our family, get rid of them."

"I will my darling. The next time we go to Diagon Alley I will bring those things to Borgin. Until then, I will seal the cabinet."

"Thank you"

He kissed her. "What would I do without you my love?"

Narcissa let out a low laugh, "That my dear husband is a mystery unto itself."

"I'm going to go speak with Draco," Lucius said turning to leave the room.

Narcissa grabbed his arm and looked into the blue almost gray eyes that she had fallen in love with so many years ago.

"Please Lucius don't be too hard on Draco. It was an accident."

"Don't fret darling, I only want to know what happened."

And with that Lucius Malfoy left the room and walked a short distance down the hall to Draco's room. He knocked.

"Come in," came Draco's voice from inside.

Lucius entered and shut the door behind him. At the sight of his father, Draco sat up on the bed.

"Is Zara alright? Is she---?" A raised hand from Lucius stopped Draco from speaking any further.

"Your sister will be fine, so the Healer has said," Lucius replied.

Draco looked down, guilt welling up inside him. Lucius felt good knowing that Draco cared for his sister so much.

"It's my fault Zara is sick."

"Was it your idea to go into the cabinet?"

"Yes."

"Why did you open it after I told you both that it was not to be touched?"

"Because I was bored," he said before looking up quickly. "Not that that's a suitable excuse. But Zara was taking a long time finding this book that you told her she could use for her Latin project. So I went over to look at what was in the cabinet. I only intended to look. "

"And then you saw the box?"

Draco nodded, "I took it out and opened it. I thought the vial with the green powder was interesting, so I told Zara to come have a look. She refused at first, but then when I asked her again she came over, probably just to make me keep quiet."

"Who picked it up?"

"I did and when I handed it to Zara so she could take a closer look, it happened."

"She collapsed?"

"Yes. When she touched the vial, Zara's eyes glazed over and her expression went blank. She was pale and when I called her name, she didn't answer. A few seconds later she collapsed." He paused. "I thought she was dead because I bent down to wake her and I couldn't hear her breathing."

"And that's when you went to find your mother?"

"Yes."

"That's all I wanted to know."

"Tell Zara I'm sorry."

"You may tell her that yourself when she's better. It's late, you should get to bed."

"Yes father."

Lucius turned to leave and then stopped, "Don't blame this all on yourself, Zara did her fair share."

"Yes father."

"Goodnight Draco."

"Goodnight."

With that Lucius left the room and went into Zara's room again.

"Narcissa," he whispered and his wife turned. "Come to bed."

"I don't want to leave Zara lest she should wake up."

"We'll move her to our bed. It's more than big enough for all of us."

This agreed with Narcissa and a few minutes later, Zara was settled in the center of the bed looking so tiny and frail. In reality, the bed could fit close to six people. Lucius wondered as both of them changed into their nightclothes why Narcissa didn't want to leave Zara in favor of her bed across the hall. But then again, Narcissa and Lucius both were very protective of the children even though each child was closer to one parent than the other.

Lucius went back into the room and crossed to his side of the bed and something caught his eye. He looked at his bedside table and there was an envelope on it addressed to Zara in handwriting he would recognize anywhere.

"Did Zara get her letter today?" He asked Narcissa who pressed a cool cloth to Zara's feverish brow. He got into bed.

A small smile of pride flickered across Narcissa's face, "Yes she did. Zara wanted to send you an owl, but I thought you would be home soon. So she left it there for you to find.

Lucius smiled and kissed Zara's temple, "Congratulations love," he whispered. And then he paused wanting to phrase the question the right way. "Do you feel guilty Narcissa?"

"Yes," she answered softly. "I should have watched over them, protected them better."

"Don't darling," he said kissing her lips gently. He could spend every waking moment kissing his wife's beautiful mouth. "Children do as they please."

"But—"

"What is done is done. Both Draco and Zara have learned their lessons."

"You'll do as I asked?"

"Yes of course."

This was it, Lucius had to do it. He had to get rid of all the dark things and in so doing his past life. Today proved that the two lives he had tried to lead would no longer work. He had to do it, for the sake of Zara as well as Draco. He could not have the lives of two innocents on his already bloodied hands.

The objects had to go.


	4. Thoughts and Conversations

Chapter 4: Thoughts and Conversations

The first rays of early morning light streamed into the bedroom of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy revealing daughter Zara held closely by her mother. Lucius watched the sleeping pair thoughtfully. Narcissa and Zara had never been close in that fashion. Only when Zara was an infant did Narcissa have any desire to hold her or cuddle her. Most of the time affection of that sort was reserved for Draco. When Zara had grown out of infancy, the children had been unconsciously divided between them.

In the days when the couple had babies, each child had stayed here in this room for their first months of life. Draco proved to outgrow that fairly quickly, having moved into the nursery at four or five weeks of age because of his need for a wet nurse. Zara on the other hand stayed for five months before moving into her own nursery.

Looking back, the personalities of the Malfoy children had been present from birth. Draco was always very demanding, unsettled as an infant. He didn't sleep through the night until he was eight or nine months old. But Zara mastered that at the age of two months. And even before then she wasn't a fussy child. She was very cool and distant like her parents. Draco was still demanding and an attention seeker. But Zara was very cool and quiet most of the time.

Lucius rose from the bed quietly after kissing his wife and daughter. He put on a robe and went downstairs to his study. The cabinet to the right of his desk was open and a black box was sitting open in front of it. The top was laying to the right. On the floor in the corner of room near the window was the vial. It glinted in its clear glass home as thin rays of morning light hit it.

Narcissa must have told the house elves to leave the room undisturbed. He picked up the vial and examined it. He wondered how something encased in glass could hurt Zara and not anyone else. Lucius returned the vial to its home and returned the box to the cabinet before removing his wand and putting a sealing charm on the cabinet.

Then he crossed to his desk and saw the book that Draco had spoken of the previous night. Sitting down, Lucius put the book aside to give to Zara later. And then taking out a piece of parchment from a bottom drawer, he took out a quill and began to write.

Shortly after breakfast, a familiar face graced the halls of Malfoy Manor. A house elf showed the visitor into Lucius' study. Lucius stood up at the sight of his good friend but before he could speak Severus Snape silenced him with a hand.

"Where is Zara?"

"Upstairs."

"I need to see her."

Severus swept from the room with Lucius right behind him. A minute later, Lucius stood in the room and watched the other man examine Zara closely. Severus pulled out a small vial filled with a clear liquid.

"What you doing?" Lucius asked.

"Saving your daughter's life. You should really fire that healer, he doesn't know a powdered death draught from a hex," he said uncorking the vial and taking out a fine needle.

"Are you telling me that the healer kept something from us?"

"Not exactly, he just gave Zara a pick me up potion and a sedative thinking that everything would resolve itself. If you hadn't sent me an owl, Zara would have been paralyzed permanently 24 hours from now."

"I thought Zara had fainted?"

"She did. But she is exhibiting the symptoms of someone who ingested a non-lethal dose. She has a fever and she's temporarily paralyzed, but neither you nor Narcissa would know that because the healer gave Zara enough of a sleeping potion to keep her out for two days."

Then Severus turned and looked at his friend.

"I recommend that you leave, this is hard to watch."

"What are you going to do?"

"Put her through a reawakening."

"Is that really necessary?"

"Do you think I would put a child through this if it wasn't necessary?"

Lucius set his jaw, "I'll stay."

Severus nodded and Lucius went over to the bed and pulled back the covers. Together they removed the pillows and placed Zara in the center of the bed away from the head and foot boards.

Just when Severus was about to insert the needle, Zara opened her eyes.

"Zara?" said Severus quietly. She heard him call her, but he sounded so far away, "This is going to hurt a little. But it will allow you to move again."

Zara felt something prick the back of her hand. And then almost immediately a searing white hot pain started from her toes and worked its way rapidly up her spine. Her entire body jerked as if she was having a fit of some kind. She screamed but no sound came out.

Ten minutes passed before Zara regained consciousness. She was drenched in sweat, long strands of silvery blonde hair clung to her face and neck.

"Darling?" Lucius said softly. Zara became aware that she was being held.

"Daddy?

Lucius was relieved, "Yes Zara, I'm here. You had a reaction to that vial. But you're fine now. I promise."

Just outside of Sheffield, north of London, Albus Dumbledore and his companion played a game of chess on a bright and sunny morning one week later. But the nice August weather failed to lighten Minerva McGonagall's mood. She rose and went to the window looking out.

"I still don't know why you consented to seeing him," She said with a hint of exasperation in her voice as she turned toward her husband."

"You know perfectly well why Minerva," Albus Dumbledore replied looking at her with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, but Lucius Malfoy despises you."

"And he is a father desperate to protect his children."

"He treats his son like property."

"My dear lady you cannot judge someone without knowing what occurs behind closed doors. Surely you have learned that by now?"

Minerva sighed, "Yes Albus."

He rose from the now abandoned game of chess they had been playing and crossing to her, put his hands on her shoulders.

"I will meet with him in London."

"I hope he appreciates that you're taking time out of our vacation to meet with him."

"You may come with if you wish."

"And the topic of conversation is his daughter?"

"Yes, you remember her don't you? She made a brief appearance at the Governor's meeting in June."

"Yes, the blonde one."

"That would be Zara."

"What was the cause for the letter?

"Zara is very special apparently. She mastered elements of wandless magic by the age of eight. But there was also a very serious incident."

"An incident?"

"Yes, but he didn't go into detail about what transpired."

"Something dark no doubt."

"That can be neither confirmed nor denied. Will you come?"

"He expects you to come alone Albus."

"Yes, he does. But I think it would be best if you knew what was going on as well."

"Very well then I'll go. But after that, there won't be anymore interruptions."

"I give you my word."


	5. The Two Faces of Lucius Malfoy

Disclaimer: I lay claim to none of the characters in this story. They belong to JK Rowling as do all of the wizarding terms contained herein. So please don't sue me.

Chapter 6: The Two Faces of Lucius Malfoy

The ancestral home of the Malfoy family sat dark and ominous in London only three miles from 12 Grimmald Place. Today however, the mood within the house had changed. Sounds of innocent laughter floated through the house replacing the silence that usually filled it.

Cecelia Malfoy enjoyed being a grandmother. This was evident as she let her grandchildren eat giant pieces of chocolate cake the next afternoon at tea. This was one of the rare times with which she had to spend with them. Wiltshire was not so far away thanks to floo powder, but with Draco and now Zara too going away to Hogwarts these times would now grow even more precious. She wondered vaguely if her son and daughter-in law knew this. Their babies were on the edge, ready to spread their wings and fly into their lives.

There was a time not so long ago when being a pureblood meant everything. But now, as Cecelia aged, she saw with clarity not present in her younger years that the tide had shifted. The study of magic was open to every and all kinds of people. While she would never approve, Cecelia had come to realize that in order for this and all pureblood families to survive that this fact had to be lived with.

The Dark Lord, with whom her family had placed so much stock, had become a blot in their history. At the time that Lucius and others in his social circle joined this man, it was a wonderful undertaking. However, what came out of all of this was fear, death, and a tyrant. Muggles who knew nothing of their world did not deserve to die in the manner in which they did. Children with magic parents did not deserve to become orphans. Darkness, once a fascination, now enveloped this world.

Zara's brush with darkness had shown the Malfoy family that. They had always brought evil to others. But this time, evil had touched them and Narcissa and Lucius could still feel its burns.

But having children in general changed Lucius for the better and Narcissa as well. Cecelia had watched her son all of his life and Narcissa from a very young age. In public, both were very cool and distant. Lucius was cruel and ruthless, violent. As his mother, Cecelia accepted these facts unflinchingly. In private, the children in front of her transformed their parents into caring, loving individuals who respected and carried on tradition with the children, in a more involved fashion.

Cecelia could only hope that this would continue and that the darkness would not penetrate these innocent lives.

Lucius Malfoy hated the Leaky Cauldron. It was for peasants in his opinion. But this was the only place in which he could meet with Dumbledore in private. So therefore it was indeed necessary.

As Lucius walked down the dusty hallway toward the room where Dumbledore waited for him, he felt vulnerable for the first time since he was a small boy. Seeing fear in the eyes of his children shook the great Lucius Malfoy to the core. He liked to be in control. He had to be in control. That was what made him such a loyal servant to the Dark Lord. He could command others and they would follow.

Today however, control eluded Lucius. He could not control the safety of his children. As a doer of evil, he had never thought of his own safety or his family's. One could say that he fancied himself above others that way. But Zara had proven to him that no one was safe and that nothing was sacred.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting by the fire when Lucius entered. Unseen in the shadows, Minerva McGonagall sat in her animagus form to witness the unusual meeting.

"Lucius," said Dumbledore rising upon Lucius' entrance.

"Dumbledore," Lucius replied curtly shaking the other man's hand. Then he took a seat opposite him.

"May I offer you a drink? Fire whisky perhaps?"

"No. Thank you for seeing me at this time."

"Not at all, you have a matter to discuss with me?"

"Yes. I am growing concerned about my daughter Zara. She is a very special child."

Dumbledore nodded, "You mentioned wandless magic in your letter."

"I have become aware that Zara is able to do certain things without a wand, such as levitation. At first, I thought that such instances occurred because she had become frightened, or angry. But she has made it very clear that she can control what she does."

"What prompted your concern?"

"Several weeks after she was born, I was told that Zara would become a very powerful witch."

"I am aware of what you were told."

Lucius looked at him, "Are you?"

"Yes."

Dumbledore paused before he spoke again and looked at the other man closely. Before him, he saw the same man he had seen for years. His face and tone of voice were cold and distant. But beneath the cold expression Lucius Malfoy wore, Albus Dumbledore saw the slightest flicker of fear in his eyes.

"I assure you that Zara will come to no harm. You have my word."

"That is all that I ask."

"You also mentioned that some kind of incident occurred in your letter."

"Zara came in contact with a vial that made her very ill."

"I see," again Dumbledore paused. "As I said earlier, I am aware of how unique Zara is. She will be very powerful indeed in the future. But for now, you need not be too concerned. The obstacles that Zara may face in the future are ones that she will be prepared for. She has a very great capacity to love, Lucius.

"Yes, I am aware. But what does that have to do with the matter at hand?"

"Zara is pure. She has not yet come in contact with anything that would corrupt that. Anything that would corrupt that has the potential to make her ill."

"I see. Well then. I should be going," he rose to leave.

"Before you go Lucius, remember one thing. Evil cannot touch your family while Zara is there."

"Goodbye Dumbledore," said Lucius promptly before leaving.

When he was gone, Minerva came out of the shadows and took Lucius' seat.

"He is worried," she noted.

"Yes, but worry comes with love."

"So it is true then. The legend is no longer a legend."

"Yes Minerva. She will be coming to Hogwarts in the flesh."

The summer holidays were drawing to a close the following week. On an overcast Saturday morning in late August, Lucius Malfoy gathered up several things from the cabinet before sealing it again. Then he exited the room.

"Draco, Zara! Come now, we're going!" Lucius called up the stairs, passing them on the way into the drawing room and the fireplace.

Seconds later, Draco came thundering down the stairs with Zara following behind him. Draco was wearing his customary black shirt and pants under his school cloak with Slytherin emblazed on the right side. In contrast, Zara came into the room wearing a light pink skirt and a white top. On her feet she wore black dragon-skin boots that went up to the bottom of her knees and a simple black pea coat. Her hair was pulled back in a half ponytail with a small butterfly clip. And as always, Zara wore a locket emblazoned with the Malfoy family crest with her initials engraved on the back. It was a subtle, but loud reminder of who she was.

"We would have been down sooner, but Zara always takes too long," said Draco.

"I do not," Zara shot back.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

The sharp rap of Lucius' serpent cane caused the bickering to stop.

"The fighting will cease!" Lucius said sharply. "This behavior is not appropriate in public nor is it conducive to the way your mother and I expect our children to act. I would like to think that we have taught you better manners than that. When you step outside of these walls you are representing this family. Both of you would do well to remember that. There will be absolutely no bickering or we will come directly home. Do I make myself clear? Draco?"

"Yes father," Draco said in a low voice.

"Zara?"

"Yes daddy," Zara replied softly.

"Good," Lucius said. "Now, I trust both of you can floo to Diagon Alley without any problems? I will meet you in front of Gringotts."

Before the children could say another word, Lucius disapperated with a loud crack and a second later he was standing in front of Gringotts. Lucius was thankful for the few moments of peace he was granted before the arrival of his children. It had rained for the past three days leaving the children no choice but to stay inside. Naturally the fighting ensued almost immediately and had continued throughout the week giving Lucius a severe migraine. So needless to say, he had grown tired of the fighting and like most parents of Hogwarts students was glad to know that they would be gone in one week's time. However, Lucius knew that the joy he would feel would quickly dissipate for neither Narcissa nor him had had an empty house for such a long span since they were newly married.

The children came along a few minutes later and Lucius handed Draco the items from the cabinet before taking Zara's hand and going into Knockturn Alley. They walked in silence until they reached Borgin and Burke and went inside.

"Don't touch anything," Lucius Malfoy said coldly to both children before taking the things out of Draco's arms and putting them on the counter.

Of course, the minute he said that Draco reached out to touch a glass eye. But Zara remained where she was. The incident with the green powder which now sat in its box on the counter had taught her never to touch things she knew nothing about ever again.

"I thought you said you were going to buy me a present," Draco said turning the eye over in his hand.

"I will buy you a racing broom," Lucius said coolly as they awaited the arrival of Borgin.

"I still don't see why they don't allow us brooms at school," Zara said, speaking for the first time since their arrival. Her tone had a slightly bitter tone to it.

Draco turned and smirked at his sister, "That's because they don't want ickle first years like you hurting yourself by crashing into something."

Zara allowed a second to pass before she offered a cool retort, "I doubt that especially since I can fly better than you."

Seeing her brother's livid expression, Zara knew that she had hit her mark. But before he could reply Lucius offered his own reply if only to prevent another squabble, "As soon as you return home for Christmas I will buy you your own broom, darling. You just have to be patient. I expect you'll be playing Quidditch for Hogwarts soon enough."

This response seemed to satisfy the youngest Malfoy and she went to her father's side. To pass the time, she looked in at the items encased in glass. But then, not liking the ugly, scary looking things that she saw, Zara turned her attention to the back wall. It was also covered with sinister looking objects. However they were an improvement over the glass case. After a few minutes though, Mr. Borgin emerged from the back.

"Ah Borgin."

"Mr. Malfoy," said Mr. Borgin. "How good to see you again and Master Malfoy and Miss Malfoy. To what do I owe this great pleasure?"

"I'm selling these Borgin," Lucius said indicating the things on the counter.

"Selling?"

While the adults talked Draco was looking around, touching various items.

"Yes, I have some others at home that must be out of my possession. With all of the Ministry raids going on, it would be quite embarrassing if a man in my position was found with them should the Ministry decide to call," Lucius said handing over a piece of parchment to the other man.

Borgin looked at the parchment, "Yes, of course."

"Draco!" Zara hissed softly.

But Draco merely ignored her and Zara crossed her arms. Borgin looked over the items before him before putting the parchment in his pocket and pulling out a pouch of gold gallons. Taking out a handful, he counted them out and then pushed a stack across the counter toward the older Malfoy.

"A pleasure. I'll see you at the Manor in the morning," Lucius said coldly taking them before turning around and seeing Draco frantically trying to pull his hand out from under a skeleton hand. Annoyed Lucius aimed his wand at the object and the hand let go. With his free hand, he took Zara's hand in his own. "Let's go Draco." And without another word, they left the shop.

When they reached the top of Knockturn Alley, Draco stepped out in front of his father and sister.

"I need to go to the Apothecary to get more ingredients for my potion kit."

"Very well," said Lucius coolly. "Your sister and I are going to Olivander's; we'll meet you at Flourish and Blotts."

Draco nodded and went off without a word and Zara and Lucius headed in the direction of the wand maker's shop. They walked in silence until they reached their destination and went inside. Zara looked around the shop taking in all of the boxes. A few minutes later Mr. Olivander appeared.

"Mr. Malfoy, what can I do for you?" Olivander said warmly. On a personal note, he did not like Lucius Malfoy. But this was business and he would never let his dislike for the blue-blooded aristocrat get in the way of that.

"My daughter is in need of a wand," he replied.

"Is she?" Olivander asked with a twinkle in his eye as his gaze turned to Zara.

Zara smiled at him politely and Olivander went to get a wand from the back. Nearly one hour later, Zara had tried dozens of wands without success. She was now nursing a small burn from the last one.

"Zara darling I must go see about your brother. Will you be alright here?" Lucius asked her.

"Yes daddy," She said looking up from her injury briefly.

"Good. You are to come to Flourish and Blotts when you are finished."

The young girl nodded obediently and Lucius handed her a small pouch before exiting the shop. She turned her attention back to Mr. Olivander who looked momentarily stumped before turning to a wand encased in glass on the front counter.

"I wonder…." Olivander said quietly to himself as he removed the wand from the glass case using a cloth. "This wand is very temperamental; it is what I call a hot wand."

"A hot wand?" Zara asked curiously.

"Yes Miss Malfoy," He said. "The core is made from a combination of a Welsh Green dragon's scale, unicorn hair and a talon from a fire salamander. They represent tenacity, purity, and passion. I've never made a wand like it before or since. It is made of Reed." Olivander set the wand down on the counter. "This wand is very hot when one touches it. But it will not be to the one who masters it."

Zara looked slightly apprehensive, "So you think I can?"

He smiled, "There is only one way to find out. Pick it up."

Zara hesitated and then touched the wand. It didn't burn her. She looked at Mr. Olivander again who nodded and then she picked it up. Zara pointed it to an empty vase on the counter and a white light burst forth and hit the vase. A ghostly unicorn figure galloped around the rim before pale pink flowers appeared in the vase.

Zara arched an eyebrow in surprise but Mr. Olivander looked amazed.

"It likes me," Zara said softly.

"Yes I think it does," said Mr. Olivander as Zara laid it back on the counter and he put it in a box. After it was paid for Mr. Olivander smiled at her. "Thank you Miss Malfoy."

"No thank you Mr. Olivander."

"It was my honor child. I wish you the best of luck."

Zara smiled at him, "Goodbye Mr. Olivander."

Then she turned and walked out of the shop. When she was gone Olivander went to the back and pulled an old dusty book off the shelf. He flipped through it until he found what he was searching for.

"She has returned."

Zara left Mr. Olivander's shop in a state of curious amazement. She had been with Draco when he got his wand. But nothing like what she had experienced had happened to her brother. When she had held the wand for the first time, she could feel a warm sensation going down her arm. It was like something had clicked into place before she had made the flowers appear. As Zara skipped down Diagon Alley toward Flourish and Blotts a small smile played on her lips. That was the coolest thing she had ever seen. She couldn't wait to tell her father and Draco.

But when Zara walked into the book shop, all thoughts of her exciting news vanished. She saw her father standing across from a small group of children with red hair except for two. In the center of that group stood a man with red hair who was standing with a girl of Zara's same age on one side. On the man's other side stood Harry Potter. Zara knew who he was of course. Everyone did. But she had heard about the boy who lived from her brother who had called him St. Potter. She looked him over quickly and from first glance he didn't seem to be the type of boy that Draco had ranted on about all during the summer holidays. It was only after this that Zara heard what her father was saying. She was standing behind him so no one saw her enter.

"Arthur Weasley," her father said with a near sneer. Zara didn't need to see his face. She had only seen that expression a couple of times and it was in company of friends. "I am surprised to see you here since the Ministry has been so busy with all of those raids as of late due to that Muggle Protection Act of yours. I hope you are being compensated for the overtime you've been putting in," he drawled and then he paused. Being behind him, Zara couldn't see the cause of it. "But seeing this, evidently that is not the case. What in Merlin's name is the point in being a champion for muggles and a traitor to your own bloodline if you are not even being paid well for it?"

"You and I have a very different view on what being a wizard means, Lucius," the man called Arthur Weasley replied

"Obviously," Her father said. "The people you associate with Weasley," he said as Zara peaked around to see a girl with brown hair, Hermione, must have been her name looking uncomfortable. "And here I thought you could not fall any lower on the social ladder. I was mistaken. I'll see you at the Ministry," He said coldly. "Come Draco, we must fetch Zara." As he spoke, Zara quickly backed up to just outside the door.

"Ah Zara you're here. Did you receive your wand?"

"Yes," She said.

"Good," He replied and then took her hand. "We are done here then. You have all of your other things already."

And without another word, the trio left the shop. When they were out of sight of Flourish and Blotts, Lucius released Zara's hand and stood in front of her and Draco.

"I'll see you both at home."Lucius said and disapperated and left Draco and Zara alone at the floo portal.

Draco grabbed some floo powder and threw it into the portal, "Malfoy Manor!" He shouted and in a burst of green flames Draco vanished.

After he was gone, Zara stood to the side and thought for a moment about what had transpired in the shop just now. She had never heard her father talk like that before. She knew that her father had certain views and beliefs as did her mother and now her brother. But never had Zara seen her father be so cold and cruel. Why did he say those things in public? Why hadn't they ever been said at home? The man in that shop was someone completely different than the father she knew. And that realization left Zara feeling very unsettled.

After a moment, Zara went over to the portal and took some floo powder, throwing it in the fire.

"Malfoy Manor!" she shouted and then she too vanished feeling the familiar hook around her navel as she was whisked home, feeling very lost.


	6. Things My Mother Told Me

Chapter 6: Things My Mother Told Me

The following night, Narcissa Malfoy returned from France where she had been visiting friends for the past week. Dinner was a quiet affair with just Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco. Zara had been in rehearsals since 8am that morning due to a performance that she would be giving in two days time.

Draco adjourned to his room shortly after and Lucius and Narcissa went into the sitting room.

"How were the children while I was gone?" Narcissa asked sipping a glass of brandy.

"Tiresome," Lucius replied pouring his own drink and taking a seat beside his wife. "It rained for three days straight. The nanny said they bickered the entire day. When I returned home, it was much of the same. I had a splitting headache by Friday."

"Poor baby," Narcissa with a laugh.

"Don't mock me darling."

"Mock you? I would never dream of it," Narcissa replied kissing him quickly on the lips.

"Borgin was here this morning."

"All of the things are gone?"

"Yes they are. You need not fear anymore. I met with him yesterday before Zara and I went to Olivanders."

"Draco mentioned that you ran into the Weasleys."

"Yes," Lucius said his lip curling in disgust. "They disgrace the name of pureblood associating with muggles so blatantly in public and being so involved in muggle causes. But one can see where that's gotten them. Second hand robes, rags; absolutely appalling, Weasley could never justify that no matter what he says."

"They are shameful," Narcissa agreed.

A flash of green light prevented the conversation from going any farther. A second later, Zara appeared and stepped out of the fireplace, it was 9:00pm. She was wearing a pink down jacket over her dance attire. She looked tired.

"Have a good rehearsal sweetheart?" Lucius asked.

"It was fine," she replied shortly before leaving the room and going upstairs.

"Something is going on with Zara."

"Lucius, leave it alone. She is probably tired, nothing more."

"No, there is something wrong. She has been acting strangely since we returned from Diagon Alley yesterday. She barely said a word last night at dinner and she spent the entire night in her room. It is like she is avoiding me."

"Did you ask her about it?"

"I never got the chance this morning."

"Well then go ask her now."

Lucius sighed and rose from his place. He went upstairs and found Zara's door closed when he reached her room.

He knocked lightly, "Zara?"

When he received no response, Lucius opened the door and saw Zara lying on her bed, dressed in light blue silk pajamas sound asleep. In her hands was a small book. When he walked toward the bed, he saw that the book was actually a diary. Carefully, he removed the book from her hands and put it on the nightstand. He pulled the comforter over her and tucked her in. Lucius kissed her forehead and then turned out the light and left the room.

Two nights later, Lucius straightened his dress robes and went downstairs to wait with Draco for Narcissa.

"Father, do I really have to go to this thing? What if someone _sees_ me? I'll never be able to face going to the ballet at school."

A small smirk flitted across Lucius face, "Draco this is important to your sister. She has gone to your functions. So it is time that you reciprocate."

"Your father is right darling," Narcissa said coming into the room dressed in a black and white strapless ball gown with crystal beading dotting the bodice. She wore her hair up along with a diamond choker and matching earrings.

"You look beautiful my love," said Lucius kissing her cheek.

Later at the Royal Ballet Theatre in London, Lucius and his family settled into their seats in a private box.

"Lucius," said a voice from behind them.

"Minister," Lucius said in reply turning to Cornelius Fudge in order to greet him.

"Congratulations are in order, I see. I had no idea that your daughter would be participating in this performance. But I'm surprised to see that she is a soloist, at such a young age and dancing with such a great ballerina. You must be very proud."

"We are," Lucius said smoothly. "Very proud."

Meanwhile backstage, Zara dressed and readied herself for the performance of a lifetime. She had been invited to participate in this performance for charity and to dance with some of the best dancers in the world.

As the performance got underway, she wondered vaguely if her family was out there. She knew they were, but something bothered her. Ever since that day at Flourish and Blotts, Zara found herself watching her parents more closely than usual. She knew that she was being silly, that what her father had said that day was just part of the system of beliefs that her mother and brother shared. And soon she would be expected to as well. But why did it feel so wrong?

"Five minutes Ms. Malfoy," said the assistant stage manager poking his head into the dressing room.

"Thank you," Zara said rising from her chair. With one final look into the mirror, Zara left the room and went to the stage.

After the performance, Zara returned to her dressing room feeling exhilarated. The performance had gone extremely well.

She had just finished changing when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Zara said as she finished hanging up her costume.

The door opened and Lucius came in, "You were wonderful sweetheart."

"Thanks," Zara said as he closed the door. Her exhilaration had dissipated immensely upon her father's arrival. She proceeded to gather her things.

"I've received many complements about you tonight."

"Good," Zara replied as she put her makeup in her bag.

Lucius studied his daughter carefully before he spoke again, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, why would you say that?"

"Zara, look at me when I am speaking to you!" Lucius commanded a little more sharply than he had intended.

She looked up at him, "Nothing is wrong."

"I beg to differ. Ever since our return from Diagon Alley, you've been avoiding me. Why?"

"I haven't---"

"Do not lie to me Zara."

"I'm not lying!" Zara said as she zipped up her bag. "Can we not talk about this?"

"I cannot fix this until you tell me what is troubling you."

"Why did you say those things at Flourish and Blotts?"

"What are you talking about?"

"When we saw the Weasleys and Harry Potter, what you said about he-who-must-not-be-named."

"What about it?"

"Did you mean it?" Zara asked him, looking into her father's eyes searching for some kind of sign.

"Yes Zara I did."

"But why? Why would you say something like that?"

"I prefer not to be questioned by a child. Soon Zara you will come to have your own beliefs about our world. But until then you will not question mine."

"Yes father," she said quietly.

The next morning at King's Cross, Draco and Zara stood on platform 9 ¾ saying goodbye to their parents. While Draco assured his mother that he would write, Zara stood by quietly. Lucius knew that she was hurt by last night's discussion. But it had to be that way. He was confident that she would come to believe in the same ideals eventually. A year in Slytherin would see to that.

"Zara, I have something for you," Lucius said quietly as the trunks were taken away by porters. He pulled out a small box and handed it to her.

Zara opened it to reveal a silver serpent on a thin platinum chain with an emerald eye.

"This is a congratulatory present."

"But I haven't made it into Slytherin yet."

"It is only a matter of time," Lucius said putting the necklace on her. Then he kissed her head. "700 years of tradition assures your place darling."

"I hope so."

The whistle blew.

"Time to go," Narcissa said kissing Zara and Draco one last time.

Lucius pulled Zara into a brief embrace, "I love you."

"I love you too daddy."

And with that both children walked onto the train and took their seats. On the platform, Narcissa and Lucius watched the train pull away and before it had completely left the station they were gone. Nothing would be the same again.

As the train pulled away from King's Cross, Draco led his sister into one of the Slytherin compartments where Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson were awaiting his arrival. He kept Zara close to him, really assuming his role as big brother for the first time. Zara sat down by the window.

"Draco, you look smashing!" Pansy cooed giving him a kiss on the cheek. Zara resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Thanks. Zara, this is Pansy Parkinson. Pansy, my sister Zara."

"A pleasure," Zara said politely

"So you're starting at Hogwarts? Are you excited?" Pansy asked in a manner one would usually reserve for a small child.

"Yes," Zara replied in a bored tone.

"And of course you've already met Crabbe and Goyle," Draco said sensing his sister's irritation and tried to change the subject.

"Yes," Zara said with a polite smile having met them both over the summer at a few parties that they had all been forced to attend. They were nice to her, not exactly the cleverest of boys, but she could see why Draco had recruited them. They would do what ever he asked of them without question.

For the remainder of the journey, the rest of the group went into "Draco Worship Mode," to which Zara fought the urge to smirk. So Zara pulled out a book and proceeded to read. After what seemed only like a few minutes later, Draco was shaking her awake.

"Zara, it's time to change into robes," he whispered in her ear.

Zara sat up, brushing several silvery blonde strands out of her pale blue eyes. When she came back into the compartment twenty minutes later, the train began to slow. Draco gave his sister a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder as the train came to a stop in Hogsmeade Station. The students began to trickle out toward the horseless carriages and Hagrid could be heard calling the first years to him.

"I'll see you at school," Draco said before they split off in different directions. "Good luck," and then he went with the others toward the carriages.

The night brought with it a mild post summer chill as a fleet of tiny boats crossed the Black Lake. Zara breathed in deeply inhaling the scent of the night. The great castle that was Hogwarts illuminated the lake. From this distance it looked very intimidating.

As the castle got closer, Zara felt butterflies flutter in her stomach. And that's when it hit her. Seven hundred years of tradition, seven hundred years in the house of Slytherin and now it was upon her to continue the legacy of her family. As the boats continued their journey across the lake, Zara wondered if her brother had felt this same pressure. It was quite daunting really, this pressure to uphold family tradition.

Zara could not explain her worry over this matter. Why all of a sudden did she feel the family name bearing down on her?

_Five year-old Zara stood in the sitting room of Black Manor gazing at the Black family tapestry._

"_Mummy? What is this?" She asked her mother._

_Narcissa crossed the room, "That is our family tree," she said standing next to her. She pointed to where her own name was inscribed, "There I am. The double line means marriage and your father's name is after that. Below our names are yours and Draco's because you are our children."_

"_Why are there so many holes?"  
_

"_There were names in the place of those holes. But they were blasted off of the tapestry."_

"_Why?"_

"_Those family members were expelled for actions that were not suitable to the Black family name._

"_Who was here between you and Aunt Bellatrix?"_

"_My sister Andromeda, she married a muggle. But she had it coming having been in Gryffindor. The Blacks have been in Slytherin for generations with the exception of Andromeda and Sirius."_

"_Like Daddy's family?"_

_Narcissa nodded, "Just like your father's family. It is a great family tradition on both sides that cannot be broken. Only Slytherins are worthy to bear the name of Black or Malfoy, remember that Zara and do not let anyone persuade you otherwise."_

"_Yes Mummy."_

Minerva McGonagall was waiting for the new class of first years as the ascended the stairs leading to the Great Hall. Her eyes discreetly sought Zara Malfoy almost immediately. The child was still as pretty as when Minerva had seen her at the Governor's meeting in June. The fates had certainly conspired to create this flawless beauty who was a perfect blend of both parents. She wondered if the family resemblance was similar on the inside as well

Zara only half listened to Professor McGonagall as she named the four houses of Hogwarts. She was too busy thinking about the expectations that were being placed in front of her. Moments later, Zara found herself walking into the Great Hall and directly in front of her was her destiny; the sorting hat.

"_What makes Slytherin so special?"_

"_Almost all of the pureblood witches and wizards have been in Slytherin. After they have left Hogwarts, they marry other purebloods in order to keep our race going."_

"_So if you are in Slytherin, you are a pureblood?" Zara asked trying to sort this all out._

"_For the most part yes."_

"_And the other houses have half-bloods and muggle born witches and wizards?"_

"_Yes."_

"_So if you are in Gryffindor, you are a blood traitor?"_

"_Not technically. But in my eyes one may as well be. Gryffindors who are purebloods sully the name of wizard. Slytherins are the only ones worthy to carry the title of wizard or witch," Narcissa said with a near sneer._

"_Only Slytherins are worthy to bear the name of Black or Malfoy, remember that Zara and do not let anyone persuade you otherwise."_

Narcissa Malfoy's words to her daughter floated through Zara's head as she waited for her name to be called. The atmosphere was almost electric in the Great Hall as the children were sorted. Zara could feel the pressure build in the pit of her stomach as McGonagall read out each name. She felt like her stomach was going to burst by the time Zara heard her own name.

"Malfoy, Zara!" McGonagall called out.

Zara stepped forward and walked toward the sorting hat. She touched her neck where the serpent pendant her father had given her lay nestled against her chest under her robes. She sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

Lucius' words on the platform replayed in her mind, _"700 years of tradition assures your place darling."_

Seven hundred years of tradition and now it was Zara's turn. But not even the seven generations of Slytherins before her could prepare Zara for what was about to be said.

"Gryffindor!" shouted the sorting hat.


	7. Fallout

Chapter 7: Fallout

Zara Malfoy awoke with a start and sat bolt upright in bed. It was a dream; the sorting was all a dream. She wasn't at Hogwarts; she was in her own bed at Malfoy Manor. Today was the day she would go to Hogwarts. But that's when she allowed herself to take in her environment. Zara was sitting in bed, the first pale lights of morning illuminating the room. She was in the girls dormitory in Gryffindor Tower. It hadn't been a dream at all, it was true. Zara Bellatrix Malfoy, daughter of Lucius and Narcissa and bearer of the noblest lineage in the wizarding world had broken seven hundred years of family tradition. Her eyes drifted to the side of the bed where her uniform lay neatly folded on a chair. A Gryffindor patch on her robe sat staring up at her. She was a Gryffindor.

"_Gryffindor!" shouted the sorting hat_

_Whispers filled the Great Hall almost immediately. The Malfoy name was synonymous with Slytherin, everyone knew that. Minerva took the sorting hat from Zara's head, quite surprised at the outcome, but the surprise did not show on her face. Not that it mattered; all eyes were focused on the newest member of Gryffindor house._

_Zara rose from the stool and walked toward the Gryffindor table with the dignity and grace her blood demanded. Her expression was nonplussed; she looked neither happy; nor sad or shocked. She just was there._

_This was how she looked to the untrained eye, but Severus Snape knew better as he observed her from his position at the staff table. She was indeed shocked but what had transpired here had not yet sunk in fully with her. His gaze turned to Draco who looked angry, but not in the most obvious way. He would not even look at Zara when she tried to catch his eye._

_Zara looked down ashamed of something out of her control. Most people would have expected her to cry; but that was not Zara. Severus kept an eye on her for the rest of the evening. She didn't eat or socialize much at all. But true to her manners, she hid both of these well and held just enough conversation with those around her in order not to be rude._

_She would deal with this news in her own time, privately._

Zara touched her neck where the serpent rested and then took the necklace off. She rose quietly from her bed and went to the base of the bed to where her trunk was. Quietly, Zara lifted the lid and took out several piles of clothes, before pulling out a silver jewelry box inscribed with the initials "ZM." She opened it and several small shelves came out from the box bearing pairs of earrings on each one. The second row held silver, gold, and platinum hair clips in various styles. The third row held several bracelets incrusted with tiny diamonds and emeralds and other stones. The fourth row held several rings; one of them bearing the Malfoy family crest and her initials. And finally on the bottom there were two necklaces; one matched the ring bearing the family crest and her initials. Carefully, she laid the serpent pendent next to it. A single tear rolled down her cheek hitting the pendent before she replaced the dust cover on the necklaces and closed the box before putting it back. After she closed her trunk again, Zara got back into bed. She was not worthy of bearing the name of Zara Malfoy.

Several hours later at breakfast, last night's unexpected surprise seemed to have worn off due to the arrival of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley whose harrowing journey to Hogwarts nearly got them expelled and killed as the entire hall had learned from the howler he had received from his mother a few minutes earlier.

Zara was glad to be left alone eating her cereal, glancing at her first term schedule as she did so. Owls were still dropping off letters and packages from home; Zara didn't expect nor want any from her parents. They were probably furious and she felt guilty enough as it was. Just then Zara recognized her brother's eagle owl Julius delivering a care package presumably from her mother to Draco. When she returned to her cereal, Zara saw her mottled owl Athena flying towards her with an envelope in her beak. The owl promptly dropped the envelope in front of her and departed. It was red. It was a howler.

She reached for the envelope and opened it with a shaky hand.

"ZARA BELLATRIX MALFOY! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO OUR FAMILY?" Boomed the outraged incredulous voice of Narcissa Malfoy. "700 YEARS OF FAMILY TRADITION! SEVEN GENERATIONS OF FAMILY IN SLYTHERIN AND NOW THAT IS GONE! YOU HAVE DISTROYED OUR FAMILY. YOUR GRANDPARENTS WOULD DIE ALL OVER AGAIN WITH THIS NEWS! YOU ARE AN EMBARRASSMENT TO ME. I KNEW WE SHOULD NEVER HAVE HAD ANOTHER CHILD. I NEVER WANTED YOU. BUT YOUR FATHER WAS CONVINCED! WELL NOW HE HAS GOTTEN HIS JUST DESSERTS. YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A FITHY LITTLE BLOOD TRAITOR. YOU SELFISH LITTLE SPOILED BRAT. YOU ARE NOT WORTHY TO CARRY THE MALFOY NAME! I HAVE NOTHING MORE TO SAY TO YOU!" And then the howler died.

The entire hall including the faculty and staff all had their eyes on Zara. Her face was a tight, stony mask that gave nothing away. As the howler burned up, Zara calmly walked out of the Great Hall with all of the grace and dignity she had left.

"You sent her a howler?" Lucius asked his wife as he came into the bedroom not even bothering to say hello.

"Yes," Narcissa said in a rather matter of fact tone.

"She didn't deserve it Narcissa!" Lucius said sharply.

"Oh didn't she?" Narcissa shot back looking at her husband. "She betrayed this family!"

"Zara did nothing of the sort Narcissa and you know it!"

"If it had been Draco you would have done the same thing!"

"I would have been upset, but I would never have sent a howler telling all of Hogwarts our business."

"She broke 700 years of tradition!"

"Come Narcissa; admit what this is truly about! This has nothing to do with Zara."

"You know what this is about Lucius Malfoy!"

"Do I?"

"Yes!"

"Then say it."

"No."

"Say it Narcissa," he said again whispering in her ear. "Admit it!"

"I never wanted her!" Narcissa shouted. "I never wanted another child! Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"So you didn't want Zara fine. But for you to tell all of Hogwarts that she was never wanted by you and that I wanted another child? That is between us Narcissa and no one else. You should have told me."

"Would you have listened?"

"Yes."

"Liar!" Narcissa said moving toward the door.

"Don't you walk away from me!" he said grabbing her arm.

She spun around to face him, her eyes burning with fury, "Don't try to intimidate me Lucius, I'm not afraid of you."

"I would never think of it my darling."

"Go rescue your precious princess. I know you are dying to."

"Your moods certainly do change don't they? First you are afraid to let Zara out of your sight because she is ill and now you tell her that you never wanted her and that our child is not worthy to bear the name of Malfoy? I don't know you anymore."

"And I could say the same of you."

"Could you?"

"You treat Draco with contempt; nothing he has done or ever will do is good enough for you!"

"But I still love him. I may not always approve of Draco's actions but I still love him a great deal," he said quietly closing the distance between them. "We promised to love our children unconditionally and it is clear that you have already broken that promise to our daughter."

"I have done no such thing," Narcissa insisted vehemently. "I was only angry. But then again you would never understand anger when it comes to Zara. In your eyes, she can do no wrong."

"Of course I am angry Narcissa!" He said sharply, his tone slicing through the words of his wife. Then his tone softened, "But not at Zara. I'm angry at myself for not seeing it sooner."

"Not seeing what sooner?"

"Zara and Draco are two different people Narcissa. To expect Zara to live up to Draco's accomplishments or he to Zara's is not right. Draco was put into Slytherin because his personality suits it. But Zara is very different and you know that."

"It still does not change the fact that Zara has broken tradition."

"Narcissa," Lucius said carefully. "You do know that Zara is nothing like Andromeda."

"Don't say that name!" Narcissa spat angrily.

Lucius took Narcissa in his arms and held her there so she would be forced to look at him, "What she did was horrible, but just because Zara ended up in Gryffindor does not mean that she will betray us and marry a muggle."

"Do not be so sure."

"Zara and Draco know what is expected of them. They would never shame the family name like that."

Narcissa pulled away from him and went over to the window. Andromeda's abandonment of her family still haunted Narcissa even now. "Just go Lucius. You know you want to. Go to Hogwarts and assure Zara that everything will be all right," Narcissa said quietly fighting to keep her voice from breaking.

"Narcissa…"

"Let me be!"

Lucius said nothing more and retreated to the study. Entering it, he closed the door behind him facing the still family portrait that was hanging behind his desk. It was fairly new only having been painted a month before. Lucius and Narcissa were standing with Zara and Draco in front of them. Polite, but cold smiles could be seen on all of their faces. So many judgments could be made and stories told just looking at this picture. But it was what was behind those expressions that told the real truth.


	8. Infamous

Chapter 8: Infamous

The first day of term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was always very exciting. Students caught up with their friends about their holidays, everyone had new classes, new levels of expectations and best of all, a clean slate. However, that was not the case for Zara Malfoy. She sat out in the courtyard for the remainder of breakfast. When the bell sounded, she headed down to the paddock for Care of Magical Creatures class.

Whispers followed her wherever she went that morning. If there was one thing Hogwarts students loved, it was good gossip. Narcissa Malfoy had certainly provided that and it took all of Zara's strength not to run away and hide. But then again Zara was never one to run away. At lunch, she barely ate anything at all due her loss of appetite. So she discarded the rest of the food and decided to go up to the library to start her homework.

"Zara?" A familiar voice said as she walked through the corridor toward the library.

She turned and Snape was standing there, "Hello Professor."

"Do you have a moment?"

"Yes, of course."

He led her into an empty classroom, "You handled yourself very well this morning."

"Thank you," Zara replied softly.

"I know that being placed in Gryffindor is not ideal, but it is still a good house. Not as good as my own Slytherin House, but still very good."

"I know that."

"What happened at breakfast was very unfortunate. But your mother will see reason soon enough."

Zara nodded, "Yes."

Snape looked at her, she didn't look at him, "Your mother doesn't hate you."

"It doesn't matter now. The entire school heard that howler and they think that she does hate me."

"They'll forget all about this in a week's time."

She finally looked up at him, "Severus, what about my father. Will he—does he hate me?"

"No Zara, he doesn't."

At this she looked mildly relieved, "Good."

Friday afternoon of the following week brought with it the Gryffindor Quidditch team trials. Slytherin had theirs the previous afternoon and Zara had heard that her brother was Slytherin House's newest seeker. She desperately wanted to congratulate him, but Draco would not even offer her as much as a glance. It hurt her more than she thought it would. But true to form, Zara didn't even show that it bothered her.

After classes were finished for the day, Zara decided to go out to the pitch and watch the trials. For the past two weeks Zara had kept to herself. The whispers and gossip about her had subsided by now. But unlike most of the Gryffindor first years who wasted no time in making friends with each other; she kept her distance, unsure of what to make of the people around her. As she walked Zara saw her brother, along with Crabbe and Goyle, heading back up the lawn from Care of Magical Creatures class. She caught her brother's eye, but he ignored her.

20 minutes later, Zara was in the stands and she watched as various people from Gryffindor took the pitch. Harry, Ron, and Hermione came in a few minutes later.

"I wonder what she's doing here." Ron said as he and Hermione sat on the sidelines.

"Maybe she likes Quidditch Ron," Hermione said.

"I'm surprised she's even here. I hate to say it, but Malfoy's sister may be even worse than him. She won't give anyone the time of day, thinks that she's better than everyone else."

"Ron," Harry said. "You don't know for sure. She's probably just shy."

"A Malfoy shy? Yeah right," Ron scoffed.

Harry sighed and headed off toward the rest of the team. A few minutes later Ginny came in and went up into the stands. She saw Zara and headed straight for her.

"May I sit here?" Ginny asked.

Zara looked up, "Yes, of course," She said and looked Ginny over. "You're Ginny right?"

Ginny smiled, "Yes."

"You look familiar, like I've seen you somewhere before, outside of school that is."

"So do you. I think it was at Flourish and Blotts."

"Flourish and Blotts…oh," Zara said. She had been trying to block out the memory of that day. "I remember now." She paused, "My family wasn't exactly nice to yours."

"Neither was mine, but its okay," Ginny said reassuringly

"So how do you like Hogwarts so far?"

"I love it. My brothers have all gone before me and I'm glad to finally be here. You?"

"I like it," Zara said automatically.

"You don't sound like you believe that."

Zara shrugged, "My brother he—never mind."

"He's still not talking to you?" Ginny supplied.

"How do you know that?"

"The whole school knows."

Zara sighed, "Yes. But it's not so much that. It's the scathing looks that Draco gives me."

"I'm sorry," Ginny said sympathetically. "But he'll get over it. Have you talked to your parents?"

"No. I'll be lucky if my mother speaks to me before Christmas."

Ginny didn't say anything. She couldn't imagine her own mother saying anything as horrible as what that howler did to her children, "What about your father?'

"He hasn't said anything at all and that's even worse."

The Quidditch trials ended two hours later and by that time Ginny and Zara were talking animatedly as they went back up to the castle for dinner. Ginny didn't notice the looks Ron was giving her behind her back. When they reached the top of the stairs leading into the entrance courtyard, Zara caught sight of her father coming out of the entrance hall.

"Ginny come on," Ron said seeing Lucius as well. "I want to show you something before dinner."

The four of them went off to the left and Zara continued going straight into the courtyard. Lucius saw her almost immediately and strode toward her with his ever present serpent cane in hand, "Ah Zara I was just coming to find you. You were out at the Quidditch trials, yes?

Zara nodded, "Yes daddy," She said softly.

"I just came from Slytherin House. I gave the Quidditch team new brooms to celebrate your brother's success.

A small smile crept across Zara's face. Her father was always good at grand gestures when it came to his children. He never passed up the opportunity to show others what the benefits were to befriending a Malfoy. Narcissa, however considered this to be overindulgent behavior on his part. She had been raised not to flaunt her own wealth. The Black family name was enough.

"Draco deserves it."

"And what is it that you think you deserve?"

"What do you mean?" Zara asked curiously.

"I've spoken to Severus and he tells me you've been quite the topic of conversation among the teaching staff. Your professors are impressed with your work thus far."

"Really?"

"Yes. However, Severus also told me that you've either skipped meals or if you do decide to eat, it is very little," Lucius said, a note of concern present in his voice. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes daddy, of course."

Lucius examined her for a moment before leading her out of the entrance courtyard, "Come Zara, let us discuss this over dinner," He said.

Zara merely nodded and went along with him. When they got outside of the gates, she took her father's hand and with a loud crack they disapperated. The next minute, they appeared outside of Drake's, a restaurant frequented by well to do wizarding society that was located just off the main street of Diagon Alley. The Malfoys were one of an elite few who had a table reserved for them at times. When they went inside, the host took their coats and escorted them to the table. After they were settled and the food was ordered, Zara sat quietly.

"Zara, I brought you here because you need to know that your mother and I are not angry with you."

"You're not?" Zara asked, shocked.

"Of course not, you cannot control where you are placed."

"What about the howler mummy sent?"

"That," Lucius said with a sigh, "Was a mistake. Your mother was in shock. If I had known about it, I wouldn't have let your mother send it."

"But she said I was a blood traitor."

"That isn't true," Lucius said coolly. "Blood traitors are people like your Aunt Andromeda who married a muggle. Will you be doing that?"

Zara shook her head, "No daddy, never. Even at Zara's age, she knew that doing something like that would never be acceptable.

"Good girl," Lucius said satisfied with her answer.

"But I'll still get blasted off the family tree," Zara said softly.

For an instant, Lucius felt anger rise in him knowing that Narcissa had put that idea into Zara's head. While he believed in teaching Draco and Zara what was expected of them, he did not think it was necessary for them to be frightened all the time about making mistakes. Both of them knew how to behave appropriately and there was no need to scare them so.

"No, Zara you will not. Your mother did not mean that."

"Are you sure?"

"Have I ever lied to you, princess?"

"No daddy," She said with a soft smile.

He pulled out a box, "I have something for you," He said and handed it over. Zara opened it and found a gold lion pendent with a ruby eye in it, "I was too presumptuous in giving you the serpent's necklace. This should be more suitable."

Zara smiled, "Thank you daddy."

After Lucius had returned Zara to school, he returned home. He found Narcissa in the sitting room.

"Narcissa," He greeted coming in.

"Hello Lucius. Did Draco like his new broom?"

"Of course he did. He is guaranteed a spot on the team for as long as he wants it."

Narcissa smiled, "That is wonderful."

"I also took the time to speak with Zara."

"Did you?" She asked stiffening slightly.

"Yes. How can you fill her with such lies?"

R/R please!


	9. Halloween and Halftruths

Chapter 9: Halloween and Half-truths

_6 years ago_

_The door opened with a soft creak. Footsteps were muffled against the plush colorful carpet. A __light on a night table near the window sent colorful shapes of pumpkins and bats up at the ceiling and around the room. On the other side of the night __table__ was a large canopy bed, its curtains were tied back against the posts revealing a small form in the center of the bed.__ 4 year-old Zara Malfoy's chest rose and fell with eac__h breath that she took and her thumb remained firmly ensconced in her mouth. __ A pair of arms reached out and gingerly picked the small child up. The figure to which the arms belonged sat down on the bed. Lucius Malfoy'__s face was illuminated in the moonlight as he cradled __his youngest child to his chest.__ He pressed a soft kis__s into her long hair and rubbed__ her back_

_"Zara, darling wake up," He said softly into her ear. _

_The child stirred but did not open her eyes. Lucius expected this and continued to rub her back, easing her quietly out of her sleep.__ Tonight was Halloween and the Malfoys had been invited to a party hosted by the Goyles. It would begin in one hour's time and it was expected to last well past midnight. Usually, the social function__s that Lucius and Narcissa attended did not include the children. But because it was Hallo__ween all of the children in their social circle would also be in attendance. Both Draco and Zara had gone down for naps at 4pm effectively missing dinner. However it was just as well since Narcissa knew that sweets would occupy her children's thoughts tonight. Draco would then have fuel for staying up well past midnight. On the other hand, Lucius knew that Zara was not as keen on sweets as her brother and would probably not stay__ awake past the turn of midnight. Bearing that in mind, he was prepared to let Zara sleep safely in his arms while the party was still in__ going on, if he succeeded in waking her that is._

_"Zara," He whispered again and Lucius heard the soft intake of breath before he saw his own eyes staring back at him, albeit sleepily. "Hello princess," Lucius said giving her a soft smile__ that was rarely expressed anywhere else._

_"Daddy," Zara said pushing sleep out of her voice. Her eyes lit up when she saw him._

_"Did you sleep well?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Are you ready to go to the party?" Zara nodded vigorously and Lucius put her down gently. "Mummy has your dress. I'll be waiting downstairs with your brother." He said and Zara went off to the master bedroom._

_The sounds of running footsteps overhead could be heard even over the chatter of the adults sitting around a long dining room table two hours later. Occasionally Narcissa glanced up at the ceiling discreetly. __There were __5 __boys upstairs including Draco. However, Zara remained the only girl in attendance tonight. The __Bulstrodes__and the Parkinsons had daughters as well but had chosen not to bring them. Being the natural leader that he was, Draco had involved his sister in much of his play with h__is friends. But most of the ti__me this ended badly for Zara. The last time Draco had friends over, her __hair had been uncere__moniously cut in one motion instantly shortening it to just below her ears. Zara had been devastated and had to live with her new hairstyle until Narcissa could recall the spell that could grow her pale blonde locks back. Needlessly to say, the experience was__ not one that she cared to repeat._

_In the library upstairs, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Zara and several__ other boys had built a castle fort out of various pieces of furniture in the room as __well as pillows from some of the other bedrooms near there. Being the largest room__ in the upstairs part of the house, the library__ was the perfect spo__t to__ have a castle fort. Each of the boys had taken on their roles__. Crabbe and Goyle were guard__ing the castle while Teddy Nott and__ Blaze Zabini__ played the role of kni__ghts. Draco of course assumed the role of King and made Zara the princess._

_But as Zara watched her brother engage in pretend sword fights__ with__ Teddy and Blaze she became bored and wandered across the hall to a guest bedroom. She intended to find something to decorate the castle with.__ After looking around for a few minutes, the little girl spotted a wardrobe__ against one wall__. Thinking that she would find something there, Zara approached it and with some tugging and determination__ she managed to open the door.__ However__, the minute she did so a giant troll stepped out. _

_Zara's eyes widened and she backed awa__y from the wardrobe. The troll, really a boggart in disguise, lumbered out into the room and grunted. The small girl only looked a foot tall in comparison. Despite the fact that Zara was frightened of what she saw she knew she had to make it go back where it came from. Looking around the room for something heavy, she saw a __trunk in the corner. Summoning __all of her concentration, she stared at it and then began to__ move her hand in an upward moti__on. The trunk levitated. Only weeks before__, Zara discovered that she could cause things to levitate after a bad dream. Since then, she had been working to master this aspect of her unpredictable magical abilities. She had done a good job as was evidenced by her ability to levitate the object toward the troll in hopes of distracting it. But it took a step forward and she lost control causing the trunk to bang into the troll's massive leg. It became angry and went for the little girl who backed into the corner and tucked into a little ball. Then she did what any child would do in this situation._

_Zara screamed bloody murder__. And that was when the floodgate of uncontrollable magic broke loose._

_Everything in the room began to shake and the lights began to flicker. Narcissa and Lucius were already on the stairs when it occurred, the others on their heels._

_Zara never screamed._

_The boys had stopped their play when they heard the troll and currently stood frozen in the doorway of the library. Narcissa reached the room across the hall only a second before Lucius._

_"__Ridiculous__" She said pointing the wand at the pseudo-troll without thinking__, causing a jet of purple light to hit the creature. The boggart changed into its natural state before __it flew back into the wardrobe._

_Lucius was in the room before she had even lowered her wand. But the little girl made no move to look up, staying put in her ball. Deciding to let her father be the one to tend to her, Narcissa went to see to her son, who was staring at the door wide-eyed. She immediately swept him up in her arms__, the only one of the parents who __was__ there to do so. However, upon doing so, Narcissa discovered that Draco had wet himself from pure fear._

_"Everything is alright darling," She whispered, soothingly as she kissed his head. Instinctively, she knew that the other adults were staring at her. Showing affection in public, even in a circle of friends, was not done. That was for nannies to do. But in this moment, Narcissa Malfoy showed true class as she walked across the hall to find her husband doing the same to Zara. "Lucius we have---"_

_"To go," Lucius replied finishing her sentence. Zara too had had a small accident though it was something neither parent would say here_

_After saying their goodbyes, the Malfoys returned home and despite their unspoken division, both of them helped their children change into clean pajamas. A half hour later, Zara and Draco were asleep in their parents' bed, clinging to an adult on either side of them. To most their actions over the past hour would be considered unacceptable. They were Malfoys. The Malfoys let their staff see to the children. _

_But tonight they embraced this behavior, in the open and behind closed doors._

After Lucius had returned Zara to school, he returned home. He found Narcissa in the sitting room.

"Narcissa," He greeted coming into the room."Hello Lucius. Did Draco like his new broom?"

"Of course he did. He is guaranteed a spot on the team for as long as he wants it."Narcissa smiled, "That is wonderful.""I also took the time to speak with Zara.""Did you?" She asked stiffening slightly.

"Yes. How can you fill her with such lies?"

Narcissa looked taken aback by such a comment, "What in the world are you talking about?"

"I took Zara to dinner since Severus informed me that she has not had an appetite as of late. During dinner she informed me that even though she understood that being sorted into Gryffindor House was not in her control; Zara thought that she would be blasted off the family tree. How could you tell her such a thing?"

Narcissa scoffed, "Zara was five when I told her that. But it doesn't matter. I am glad that she is aware of what being a pureblood means."

"You are putting fear into her."

"Oh, like you don't when it comes to Draco? You make no illusions when it comes to telling Draco what is expected of him."

"Draco is my heir. He will carry on the family name."

"Zara will carry on its reputation just as I have for the Black family," Narcissa retorted. "My father treated us just like you treat Zara. That all stopped once---Well you know what I mean. Zara needs to know the truth about what is expected of her as a member of this family. You will not do it so I will."

"I do tell Zara," Lucius replied defensively.

"You tell her half truths," Narcissa said coolly. "If you do not start being completely honest with Zara now, it will not be good in the future. I know that you want Zara to see you in a certain light. But eventually, she will find out the truth about us both, good and bad alike."

Lucius set his jaw and Narcissa could see that he was not happy with this response, "Zara is too young. I would like to keep the past where it belongs, Narcissa. There is no need to dredge it up now."

With that last statement Lucius left the room. Narcissa heard footsteps going down the hall and then she heard the study door slam shut.

Chatter echoed off the dungeon walls as the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor first years made their way down to double potions on Wednesday afternoon of the following week. The Hufflepuffs had just come from charms and the Gryffindors from Defense Against the Dark Arts. This explained most of the Gryffindor girls' giggly demeanor. Zara Malfoy however was the exception. She walked quietly behind the group of children walking towards dungeon 4. Her new best friend Ginny Weasley walked beside her also silent. While the two girls had each other, both were plagued by family worries as of late. They never broached the subject with each other. But even in a time such as this, each other's presence was a comfort. As they approached the dungeons, the door opened and Snape ushered everyone in but held Zara back.

"Yes Professor?" Zara said looking up at him.

"Professor McGonagall has requested to see you in her office. Take your things and give me your essay."

Zara did as she was told and handed the parchment over, "Professor, am I in trouble?"

"No," He said softly. "You have nothing to worry about. I will inform you of your assignment later."

She nodded and left, going upstairs to her head of house's office. Despite Snipe's assurance that she was not in trouble, Zara couldn't help but feel nervous as she knocked on Professor McGonagall's door.

"Come in," She called out.

Zara opened the door and stepped inside before closing it, "You wanted to see me Professor?"

"Yes Miss Malfoy," McGonagall said in a softer tone than Zara was used to. "Sit down." Zara sat. "It seems there has been a death in your family, your grandfather."

Zara nodded slowly, "Oh."

"Your parents have requested that both you and your brother be present at the funeral. Professor Snape has already agreed to the week requested and sent your brother home. I will be doing the same."

Zara looked up at her unsure, an unusual expression for the students that McGonagall had dealt with before, "What about my school work?"

McGonagall smiled faintly, "Professor Snape has informed me that he will keep you apprised of your school work until you return. Now go get your things. I will wait for you to return."

When she departed to collect her things, Zara felt strangely nervous about returning home. Before the start of team, she would have been excited to return home for a visit. But after being shunned by her brother and most of the Gryffindor first years, a part of Zara was sure that home would be no different. She would spend her home visits locked in her room and forgotten about despite her father's reassurances. She would become an outcast. When Zara stepped into the fireplace in McGonagall's office 15 minutes later, her stomach was doing somersaults.

"Goodbye Miss Malfoy," McGonagall said crisply as Zara took a handful of floo powder.

"Goodbye professor," She said. "Malfoy Manor!" She shouted.

Zara dropped the powder and vanished in a flash of green flames, McGonagall's office disappearing. As she spun away, Zara felt as if she was moving light years away instead of a few hundred miles. A minute later, Zara's feet hit solid ground and she stood there afraid to open her eyes.


	10. Naughty Little Secrets

Behind Closed Doors

* * *

Chapter 10: Naughty Little Secrets

"Miss Zara?" said a high pitched, squeaky voice. "Miss Zara, are you alright?"

Zara opened her eyes to find Dobby staring at her, "Yes Dobby," She said slowly as she stepped out of the fireplace.

They were standing in the sitting room and the first thing that Zara noticed was that a very old but very beautiful mirror that had been in her mother's family for years had been covered in black fabric. Seeing the mirror told Zara that there had indeed been a death in her family.

"Dobby has set out a snack for Miss Zara in her room."

Zara offered him a small smile, "Thank you."

All of the house elves took extra pains to please Zara as she was the only one out of her family to treat them with any kind of decency. This was done in secret of course. As much as he loved Zara, Lucius would not have been happy to see his daughter treating his house elves like people. Dobby especially, considering his disappearance for a night during the summer.

Dobby was all too happy to take Zara's things, which he did, disappearing with a crack. Left alone, Zara made her way into the main hallway and up the oak staircase which split off in three directions at the top landing which was shaped in a circular fashion. Straight ahead, through a set of double doors was the library and several spare bedrooms used for guests known as the north wing. To Zara's left, through a set of glass French doors was the east wing or children's wing where her bedroom as well as Draco's was located. And to the right, through a similar set of glass French doors was the west wing or the master suite as it was more commonly known. The master bedroom and her mother's study were in this part of the house. But Zara noticed that black curtains had been pulled across the doors.

Zara stared at the doors for the moment before turning left and going through the doors toward her room.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy sat on the large bed in the master suite. She was paler than usual and like many things in the house she was also draped in black robes giving her the appearance of a fallen angel. Her long waist length blonde hair fell unbidden down her back. She stared out the window lost in thought until a soft knock at the door brought her out of her reverie.

"Come in," She said with a slightly hoarse quality to her voice.

The door opened and Zara stepped inside dressed in a pink dressing gown, "Mummy? You wanted to see me?" She asked, not moving from her place by the door.

Narcissa turned to face her daughter, "Yes Zara. Come here," She said in an unusually soft tone and Zara did as she was bid. Narcissa motioned to a spot on the bed and the child sat down. Picking up a brush beside her, she began to brush Zara's hair. Despite the fact that Narcissa did not have a traditional relationship with her daughter, she had made a point of doing Zara's hair. Even though Zara could take care of her hair by herself, she let Narcissa do it because it was something that they could both share.

"Am I in trouble?" Zara asked with a little hesitation in her voice.

"No Zara. I wanted to ask you something," Narcissa replied. "I need you to do something for me."

"Like what?"

"Will you perform the sealing at your grandfather's funeral?"

"You—you want me to do it?"

"Yes Zara."

"But what about Draco, he could probably do it better than me," She said mumbling the last phrase.

"I would like you to do it," Narcissa replied in an almost gentle tone. "Will you do it?"

Zara looked up at her mother and nodded, "Yes mummy I'll do it."

"Good," She said stroking Zara's cheek.

As if it was the most natural thing in the world, Zara hugged her mother. "I'm sorry you're sad mummy," She whispered.

Narcissa felt her heart clench and she hugged Zara back tightly, "Thank you Zara."

"Is there anything I can do?"

In that moment, Narcissa felt like she was about to cry. Zara reminded her very much of Andromeda. Her older sister was always kind and very considerate. She almost always put her family and friends before herself. These similarities had caused her to act as badly as she had. Narcissa knew loss quite well. Her mother had died while she was still a student at Hogwarts. And she had lost both of her sisters over time to men, Ted Tonks and the Dark Lord. Andromeda's loss came as more of a shock than Bellatrix's incarceration had. As the wife of a death eater, Narcissa was well aware of the risk the Dark Lord's followers undertook.

But as she looked at her youngest child in that moment, Narcissa knew that Zara was not her sister. She was an entirely different person, very unique in her own right. And at the same time, she was committed to her family. That was something that differentiated the two Malfoy children. Draco always did as he was asked if only to please his parents. However, over the last few years Narcissa had noticed that his loyalties had changed, Now, Draco was more apt to look out for himself more than others. This was something that he had no doubt gleaned from his father. Lucius was fiercely loyal to his family, though it was still somewhat of a secret.

A soft sigh pulled Narcissa from her thoughts and when she looked at Zara once more, the little girl was asleep. Slowly, she draped the blanket she wore over the sleeping child and continued to hold her throughout the night.

* * *

The day of the funeral dawned bright with a slight chill in the air. The sound of crunching leaves could be heard as people made their way across the graveyard to the Black family mausoleum. Lucius and Narcissa walked together in silence, their faces composed masks. Zara and Draco walked behind them dressed in the colours of Ying and Yang. Draco was dressed in black robes similar to his father's while Zara was dressed in robes of white, her long pale hair falling down her back freely. The little girl was the only one in white in the group of mourners now gathered in front of the white marble building.

The adults greeted Narcissa and Lucius, each expressing how sorry they were to the only true Black left. Draco stood aloft from the group looking very bored while his obiedient sister stayed near her parents. The ceremony began a few moments later when Francis Lorrings, the Black family's solicitor and family friend stood in front of the marble building.

"Hello everyone," Francis began in his low booming voice. At 6'5, the older wizard towered over the rest of the people present at the ceremony. He had been a good friend of Cygnus Black's since they were at Hogwarts together and it was he who Narcissa asked to speak today. "We are here today to honor Cygnus Black. He was a strong, intelligent man who had a great thirst for life. I am saddened that he is gone as I am sure you all are. His life was ended too soon but he has left behind a great legacy in his daughter Narcissa and his grandchildren Draco and Zara. Cygnus was a very proud man and he worked hard in everything he did. But what brought him the greatest joy in life was his family. He found a lifelong partner in his wife Druella, whom he loved very much. And his little Narcissa made him happy in everything she accomplished, particularly in the raising of the two fine, upstanding children who are now attending Hogwarts. The world will never be the same without him. We will never be the same without him. But let us hope that he has finally found peace with his beloved Druella."

With that, Lorrings motioned to Zara who came forward. She placed her feet on the step leading into the mausoleum and with great concentration; she made a swishing motion with her wand. Zara expected to see some sort light shoot out of it. But instead, all she was a blurry puff of smoke as she was rocketed back nearly one hundred feet. Zara didn't dare scream, not that she even had time to. She landed with a thump near the edge of the graveyard behind a tree.

"Are you alright Zara?" said a startled voice beside her.

Zara looked up to find a woman of her mother's height looking down at her. The raven-haired beauty looked very familiar. In fact, within seconds the young girl realized that she was looking at the woman from the photograph her mother kept hidden in a drawer. She had found it on a rainy day a year ago while her mother was hosting tea with a group of friends. She hadn't breathed a word about the photograph of the three Black sisters in what had looked to be their lower school Hogwarts days, until now.

"You're in the photograph with my mummy," Zara breathed, too surprised to answer the woman's first question. "You're Andromeda."

Andromeda Tonks chuckled softly and offered a hand to her young niece whom she had never seen before today. But she hadn't needed to in order to identify the child. She was a perfect mixture of Narcissa and Lucius; blonde haired, blue eyed, with a creamy complexion. "Yes dear I am," the older woman said bemusedly. "Are you alright? That was quite a trip you took."

"Yes, I'm alright," Zara replied even though her once pristine white robes were now smeared with dirt and mud. But Zara didn't care. She had a million questions to ask.

However, before Zara could say another word, Narcissa's worried voice reached her ears. The force of Zara's flight made for worry.

"Zara?" Within seconds, Narcissa appeared in front of her daughter. A second later, she saw Andromeda too and her heart leapt into her throat. But she didn't let it show; instead she called out, "Lucius, Zara is here." Then her eyes turned to her child once more. "Are you hurt?"

"No mummy I'm fine."

Lucius came over then, "Zara, good you're alright." He too quickly noticed Andromeda and went to his daughter. Pointing his wand at her, he said clearly, "Scurgify." The unsightly dirt and mud vanished instantly. "Come darling," He said quietly taking his daughter's hand and led her away. If there was one thing he had learned over the years, it was to stay out of Black family affairs.

Once Zara was gone, Narcissa spoke in a surprisingly soft tone, "What are you doing here, sister?"

"I came to mourn our father's passing like you have."

"I see," Narcissa replied flatly. "You shouldn't be here."

Andromeda sighed, "Cissa please. I won't disturb anyone. I want to say goodbye."

"Father wouldn't want you here."

"Maybe not. But I need to make peace with father."

"Like you made peace with me?" Narcissa retorted.

"I want to make peace with you Cissa more than anything if you'll let me."

Narcissa scoffed, "You made your bed sister. I will never make peace with you," she said with a soft fierceness. "I have to get back to my family," She said and began to leave.

"Narcissa wait!" Andromeda called after her.

But Narcissa didn't dare look back. When she reached her family, it was obvious to her that Draco had replaced Zara's wand with a trick one judging by the expression on his face and her husband's as well.

"You may perform the sealing now," Narcissa said to her daughter. "With your real wand," She said throwing a look at her son who looked away.

"Yes, mummy," She said taking her place back on the step. With a swish and flick motion, Zara said the spell and the inner doors sealed. She repeated the same procedure for the outer doors until they too were sealed.

"Thank you Zara," Narcissa said, putting her hand on the small of the girl's back in a show of gratitude before going to speak with the guests that had attended.

* * *

Alone in her room that night, Zara wondered about the aunt that she had seen for the first time today. She had had a million questions to ask since she knew asking her parents was out. Her father would just tell her to keep out of it and her mother wouldn't answer at all. She rose and went to the chair where her school bag was, thinking about the book Ginny had given her the night before she'd left Hogwarts. She had told Zara how good it was for writing about things that troubled you.

Zara frowned and with a sigh she sat at her desk. She wondered if it was good for questions too. Zara pulled out a quill and a bottle of ink along with a small black book. Setting them on the desk, she opened the ink bottle and the book which had the year "1941" embossed on it. Opening the book, she wrote on the first page, "Hello Tom. My name is Zara Malfoy. My friend Ginny Weasley said that I should talk to you." Zara wrote this in neat script which faded after a moment.

After a minute's pause, words appeared in handwriting different from Zara's own. "Hello, Zara Malfoy," It read. "Yes, Ginny has told me a lot about you."

Zara smiled softly and continued to write. Downstairs, Lucius Malfoy sat in the sitting room drinking a glass of brandy with his wife, unaware that being a death eater was about to cost him very dearly.

* * *


	11. Warning Signs

Behind Closed Doors

* * *

Chapter 11: Warning Signs

A draft of cold December air came through a crack in the window by Zara's bed. Even though it was slight, the brushing of air over her exposed left leg was enough to rouse the young Gryffindor from her sleep. She opened her eyes to an almost completely darkened room, save for the ray of moonlight coming in from the window. It was several days to the end of term and Christmas was a week away. Despite the fact that the holidays were on the horizon, Zara still felt exhausted. She rolled over sleepily onto her stomach intending to return to her slumber when she felt something unusual there.

Rolling back onto her side briefly, Zara retrieved the source of her discomfort. Holding it up to the light, she saw they were two white feathers belonging to some type of fowl. She assumed chicken. Zara frowned in concentration as she tried to remember how the feathers could have gotten there to begin with. After a few minutes of fruitless thinking, she made a mental note to ask Ginny about it in the morning. Then Zara proceeded to fall into a blissful and uninterrupted sleep with the feathers tucked safely into her palm.

It wasn't until Zara awoke the next morning that the presence of the chicken feathers began to worry her. As the other girls in her dormitory went down to the Great Hall for breakfast, Zara grabbed Ginny's arm.

"Wait!" She whispered urgently.

Ginny looked back at her friend in surprise, "What's the matter? Are we having a test or something that I've forgotten about?"

Zara ignored her last question, "Did we walk down to Hagrid's hut after classes yesterday?"

Ginny considered this for a moment, thinking before she answered, "No."

"He has the only chickens on the grounds right?" Zara pressed.

"Yes Zara, why do you want to know?" Ginny asked in a tone laced with concern. She was becoming increasingly worried as well.

"Because I found chicken feathers in my bed," Zara replied, pulling them out from a pocket in her robes."

Ginny's eyes widened, "Those aren't chicken feathers Zara."

"What are they then?"

"Rooster feathers," Ginny said, before studying her friend. "Do you ever have trouble remembering things you've done?"

Zara scoffed, "Oh Ginny that happens to everyone."

"I know that. But do you ever feel tired, even though you've gone to bed early?"

"Yeah," Zara said slowly. "How did you know?"

"Because it's been happening to me too, I feel like I've been up until late at night but I can't remember why."

"So have I," Zara admitted. "It's like we lost time or something."

"That's impossible isn't it?" Ginny asked looking to her friend.

"Of course it is! It's absurd."

"Maybe we're just coming down with something. We should go see Madam Pomfrey."

"And tell her what Gin? It's not like she could really do anything for being tired. Everyone is."

Ginny nodded, "You're right, maybe we just need the holidays to come. Are you staying?"

Zara shook her head, "No. My brother is but that's only because of the heir of Slytherin. I think I need to get away for awhile."

Ginny smirked at her, "And you want to be spoiled by your parents."

Zara giggled, "Maybe…"

"That's why I liked being home alone last year. I love my brothers. But it was nice having my mum and dad to myself for awhile."

"Hey Gin, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do your brothers play tricks on you?"

"That comes with the territory when you have Fred and George for brothers."

Zara smiled, "I guess so."

"But if you mean, would they do what Draco did to you at your Grandfather's funeral, then no. Mum would have their heads. Then again, all brothers are different."

"Yeah, I guess they are," Zara said, wishing that her brother were like Ginny's sometimes.

"Come on, let's go grab some breakfast. I'm starving." Ginny said and pulled her from the room.

* * *

When the train pulled into King's Cross Station on Monday evening, Narcissa was waiting on the platform for her daughter. Zara disembarked a few minutes later in a throng of other Hogwarts students that had been desperate to get away from the dark mood that Slytherin's heir had forced upon the school. Narcissa felt relief flood her body as students cleared away and she saw Zara walking toward her. Since she had learned about what was going on at the school, she felt slightly nervous. While Narcissa reminded herself that her children weren't endangered by the heir of Slytherin, Zara's recent brush with the dark arts unnerved her even now. If Zara had fallen ill just by holding a vile of the powdered death draught, there was no telling what could happen with the Dark Lord's diary in the hands of the Weasley girl.

"Hello Mummy," Zara said coming up to her mother.

"Hello Zara, how was the trip?"

"Fine, I read a book most of the time. Draco told me to tell you to send more pumpkin pasties for Christmas."

"I'll make sure to do so," Narcissa replied with a slight smile. "Come, let us get you home."

Narcissa and Zara apparated into the front hall a few minutes later and without wasting a moment, Zara began to walk in the direction of her father's study. Naturally, she had been dying to see him even though it had only been a few weeks since they had seen each other last.

"Zara," Narcissa called to her lightly. "Your father is in with Mr. Goyle. Why don't you go upstairs and one of the elves will bring you dinner? I'll send your father up when he's finished."

Zara turned, "Yes Mummy." And with that, she headed up the stairs.

Meanwhile in the study, Lucius was having a drink with Goyle, Sr.

"Yes, I planted the diary on the Weasley girl sometime ago," the elder Malfoy told his companion smugly.

"Ingenious Lucius, absolutely ingenious! If this goes according to plan the Dark Lord will keep you in the highest esteem not to mention Hogwarts will finally be purified," Goyle said in praise of his friend."

"That is my intention, yes," Lucius replied. "And Arthur Weasley will be at fault for the downfall of Hogwarts, all because of his silly little girl."

"What about Zara, you don't think she would get a hold of the diary do you?"

"That my dear man would require her to be friends with the Weasley girl and Zara knows better than that. Besides, Severus is keeping an eye on Zara and he has reported that she is doing quite well despite the Gryffindor setback."

"You've taken that quite well. If Gregory was sorted into Slytherin, I would have hit the roof."

"There is no point in getting upset Goyle, Zara has always been full of surprises and the last thing I want to do is discourage her sweet nature. Shrewdness and cunning are fine qualities for Draco. But sweetness and cleverness will serve Zara better in the future. I want her to have the world at her feet."

"Spoken like a father besotted with his daughter," Goyle said with a knowing smirk.

"Is a man not allowed to care for his children now?" Lucius asked, looking up at his friend.

"Oh he is. I've just never seen anyone have you wrapped around their finger quite like Zara has. You'll have your hands full when it is time to find a husband for her. She'll be the object of everyone's affections."

"Someday," Lucius emphasized. "Until then, keeping her safe is my main concern."

"I thought Dumbledore agreed to do so."

"He agreed, but I don't trust him. When the Dark Lord returns, he'll take care of Zara."

"So you're going to encourage her to use her abilities for him?"

"There was never any question about that," Lucius said glancing at his watch. "If we're done here, I am going to see Zara. I'm sure she is home by now."

"Oh yes, we're finished. Keep me apprised of the situation at Hogwarts," Goyle said, setting his glass down and disapparating from the room with a loud crack.

Lucius exited his study and headed up the stairs. Walking straight up the steps, he entered the children's wing before knocking softly on Zara's door at the end of the hall. The sudden noise startled Zara who was laying on her bed on her stomach, writing to Tom in the journal which she had for the first half of the holidays. Quickly, she stashed the journal under her pillow and closed the ink bottle before shoving it in her nightstand drawer. The quill had fallen onto her quilt and the ink had stained the fabric. But Zara didn't notice and instead hastily put the quill in the drawer before closing it.

"Zara?" Lucius called from behind the door.

"Come in," Zara said smoothing out her clothes and sitting back down on the bed.

The door opened and Lucius stepped inside, "Hello sweetheart," He said. Zara walked over to him and he wrapped her in a hug. "How was your ride back to London?"

Zara smiled and hugged him tightly, "Fine daddy. I missed you."

"I missed you too my darling," He said before pulling away. "Did you eat?"

"Yes, Pinky brought me dinner."

"Good, " He said and then noticed the stain on the bed.

"Have you been writing in bed?"

Zara froze momentarily, "Um…yes. Extra credit assignment."

Lucius smiled and stroked her cheek, "Ever the little student I see. But be careful, writing in bed is bad for your back.

"I'll be sure to remember that," Zara said still smiling and keeping the nervousness out of her voice.

Lucius waved his wand over the spot and it disappeared, "You should get some rest."

"I will daddy. As soon as I'm done, I promise."

"Alright my love," He said kissing her cheek. "Sweet dreams."

"Good night daddy," She said and returned the kiss.

"I will see you in the morning."

"Ok daddy," She said and he left. Once the door was closed, Zara opened the drawer and retrieved the diary, ink, and quill. She opened the book and ink before writing, "That was close," on an empty page.

"Yes it was," Tom Riddle replied via the diary. "Remember Zara this is our secret as well as Ginny's. If either of you is caught, I'll go away forever."

"I know Tom. When can we finally meet?"

"Soon, my dear," said the handwriting, "Very soon."

* * *

The next day Zara was walking around in the animal sanctuary. There was a small forest located in the back of the property and like the Black Forest at Hogwarts, it contained many different creatures. But unlike the forest there, this one had invisible boundaries that went all around the property to prevent the creatures from leaving. It was common knowledge that Lucius Malfoy was a collector of fine things. However, the impressing arrays of creatures were all here because of Narcissa. A supporter of creatures (not including house elves of course), Narcissa had started this sanctuary with a pair of unicorns who had been owned by a circus type company and been neglected and abused. She had used her money and influence to buy the animals and had them transported here to Malfoy Manor. Today, the family had several more who were the children of the first two. All of the rest of the creatures had similar stories. Lucius wasn't exactly and animal lover. To him, they were simply pieces of his collections, expressions of indulgence. But no matter what, Zara loved it here. She found solace amongst the animals and they accepted her without issue Snow crunched under Zara's boots as she walked the narrow trail through the forest. She walked along, lost in thought about what was going on at Hogwarts until a voice called out to her.

"Miss Zara!"

Zara turned to her right only to find a pair of male unicorns staring at her. Both were quite handsome with their pure white coats. Bt it was clear that one was younger than the other.

"Hello Zeus," Zara said to the older unicorn. "Hello Dionysus," she said turning to the younger unicorn, Zeus' son. It was unusual for a human being to converse with creatures. But Zara had never known any differently. She hadn't realized that she had been given such a gift until a year ago when she saw her mother walking in the sanctuary and not responding to any of the conversation around her. Zara had also not told anyone of her discovery, not even her father.

"Miss Zara, I am glad that you are here. I thought you would not return," Dionysus said gravely.

"What do you mean?" Zara asked, frowning. "I would never miss Christmas here."

"We have heard from our kin at Hogwarts that there has been trouble at the school Miss Zara," Zeus explained.

"Yes, that is true. But I am not in danger, it is those who are muggle born that you should worry about."

"While you may not be in peril at the moment Miss Zara, Juno, myself, Dionysus, and the others must warn you that you will face great danger soon."

"Danger? From whom?"

"He who must not be named," Dionysus said fearfully.

"But he is dead Dionysus. Everyone knows that."

"He who must not be named is not dead Miss Zara, merely weakened. Your fellow Gryffindor Mr. Potter fought him last year. It is he who is behind the attacks at the school. He is not strong enough to do it himself, but we creatures are sure that he is using someone to accomplish his means. And we fear that he may try to use you as well," Zeus said firmly.

"Me? But I'm not special. I'm just Zara."

"On the contrary Miss Zara, you are a very powerful witch and your powers will only to continue to grow with the passing years. He who must not be named would use you for his purposes just as others in your family have served him."

Zara nodded, she knew about her Aunt Bellatrix and cousin Sirius. "Ok Zeus, I promise to be careful."

"Your wand will offer you great protection, carry it with you at all times. But should you find yourself without it, make sure you have this," Zeus said and plucked out a small clump of his fur with his teeth before dropping it in Zara's palm.

"What do I do with this?"

"Put my fur into a small vial and wear it around your neck. The coats of us unicorns are pure Miss Zara. If you should find that you are losing yourself, touch the vial. It will restore you to your true self."

"Thank you Zeus."

"Your mother has shown all of us creatures in the forest great kindness and so have you. You will have our protection always. Use it well."

"I will." Zara said. But before she could ask any more questions, a pop sounded and Pinkie the house elf appeared beside them.

"Miss Zara," said the elf in a high-pitched squeaky voice. "Your presence is requested for lunch."

"Thank you Pinky. I have to go now," she said to the two other creatures. The house elves were the only ones who knew Zara's secret about talking to the other creatures. "But I'll be back later."

"Remember what we have told you Miss Zara," Dionysus reminded her.

"I'll remember," Zara assured him as she took Pinky's hand. "Goodbye."

A second and another pop later and both the house elf and the girl were gone.

"We should have told her about Mr. Lucius!" Dionysus exclaimed.

"It would not have done any good Dionysus. If Mr. Lucius is involved with what is going on at Hogwarts, he could not stop it now. And in any event we cannot get involved in their affairs. It will only make things worse."

"But what about Miss Zara?"

"We have done all that we can for her Dionysus. Now we have to wait. Come, we best go home. Your mother will wonder where we've gone off to," Zeus said before turning and walking away from the trail.

After a moment, Dionysus began to follow his father reluctantly.

Please R/R!


	12. Sweet Innocence

Behind Closed Doors  


Chapter 12: Sweet Innocence

The holidays passed very quickly for Zara that year and before she knew it, she was back at Hogwarts for the new term. Having Christmas alone with her parents was quite satisfying. But the most memorable part of her time away from Hogwarts was the conversation she had with Zeus and Dionysus. The tuft of hair he had given her was now in a vial tucked safely beneath her robes now. But Zeus' words had made an even bigger impact on the young witch. And it was in fact those very words that caused her to seek out Harry Potter the week after term started.

Harry had just come into the portrait hole with Ron that evening, having just visited Hermoine in the hospital wing. Zara approached them immediately.

"Hi Harry, Hi Ron," Zara said. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Harry replied with a smile.

"Fine," Ron grunted, still not liking Zara much in spite of the fact that she was his sister's best friend.

"Harry…do you think we could talk alone? I promise it won't long."

"Yeah sure we can," He replied and led Zara to a quiet corner. "What's up?"

"I know you've probably been asked this a million times," Zara began. "But I really need to ask you. It's important."

"You can ask me anything," Harry replied sincerely. "What is it?"

"Did you really fight you know who last year?"

"Yeah I did," He said and then looked at her. "Is everything ok?"

Zara nodded, "I was just wondering that's all. Thanks Harry."

"You're welcome," Harry said and watched as Zara walked back to the table where Ginny was sitting.

Ron came up to him as soon as Zara had gone, "What was that all about?"

Harry turned to him, "Zara wanted to know if I fought he who must not be named last year."

Ron snorted, "Ginny's probably converted her into a Harry Potter fan club member."

"I don't think so," he replied slowly. "She wasn't asking like a fan. I think she wanted to know for another reason."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. But I think she's hiding something."

"She's a Malfoy Harry, what do you expect?"

Harry shook his head, "Zara isn't like Malfoy Ron."

"Why because she's a girl?"

"I don't know."

Over the next several weeks things remained relatively normal for Zara. She had handed the journal off to Ginny upon coming back from the Christmas holiday and had not gotten it back. She didn't question Ginny about it, in fact she had become so vigilant about the warning she had been given that Zara did not even think about the journal.

Valentine's Day found a good portion of the students in less than pleasant moods no thanks to Professor Lockhart's plans. Zara was no different, though she was one of the few girls who wasn't besotted by the man to begin with. After her last lesson, she made her way down to the dungeons for tea with Severus.

"Valentine's Day has not agreed with you I see," Severus commented upon seeing Zara's face after he admitted her into his office.

"The singing valentine during transfiguration did it," Zara replied, an unhappy look on her face.

"Professor McGonagall actually allowed them during class?" Snape asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The creature was in class and singing before she could stop it," She said sitting down in the chair that Severus had indicated. "And mine was first."

"Ah," He said quietly with the slightest hint of a smile. "I take it the poem wasn't to your liking."

Zara considered this for a moment, "I suppose it wouldn't have been bad if it was from someone other than Professor Lockhart. He's just so…" She said but then trailed off.

"I know what you mean," Severus told his goddaughter, his tone meaningful.

Zara giggled a little, "Did any girls actually ask you how to brew a love potion?"

"No, I was not asked any such question though I did not invite any such queries either. As a professor at Hogwarts, I cannot teach such potions to students until they are N.E.W.T. students," He said as the tea on the table between them was poured into cups.

"Does that apply to me as well?" Zara asked with curiosity. "It would be a purely academic exercise of course."

"You already know the answer to that question I think," Severus said sternly but then his tone softened. "Even so, I would not teach you how to do so for any reason. In a few years time I suspect you'll have your pick of suitors without any help," he continued, though it was clear by his expression that he didn't relish the thought.

Zara took a sip of her tea and smiled knowingly at her godfather, "Daddy gets that same look every time mummy wants me to go to a cotillion."

"I don't doubt that," He replied with a soft grunt as he sipped his own tea.

Ginny paced in the corridor outside of Snape's office waiting for Zara to emerge nearly 2 hours after she had gone down. Tom Riddle's diary was stowed in her robes for the moment. But as Ginny waited, it became very clear that she was nervous. The diary was the cause of this discomfort and that was why it had to be disposed of immediately. When Zara finally did appear, Ginny felt relief flood through her.

"Ginny?" Zara called to her best friend with a frown on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"We have to get rid of it," Ginny told her.

"Why?" She asked clearly surprised.

"Not here," Ginny said quietly and led her outside to a quiet corner. "I think the diary is making us lose time."

"How can you be certain?"

"I could remember everything I did over the holidays. But after term started, I started to not remember chunks of time. You must have felt the same way."

Zara considered the statement before answering, "Yes," She admitted remembering only flashes of Christmas and the days after. "I have."

"Then we have to get rid of it," Ginny said firmly.

"I think I should do it," Zara said and took off the necklace that Zeus had given her. "Take this and keep it around your neck."

Ginny took the necklace and examined it, "Zara this looks like unicorn hair," She said looking at her friend.

"It is."

"Where did you get it?"

"From a friend, keep it because it will prevent you from losing any more time."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me Ginny," Zara said honestly. "I'll be fine. Just give me the journal and I'll make sure it goes away."

"Ok," Ginny replied looking hesitant. "But are you sure? Maybe we should do it together."

"I don't think so. From what you told me it's been really bad for you."

"It is for you too," Ginny pointed out.

"But I haven't had it for awhile. If I get rid of it now then I won't lose anything. Give it to me."

Ginny hesitated for a moment longer and the reluctantly handed over the diary. "Are you really sure about this?"

Zara nodded and took the diary, "Positive," She said confidently.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"I don't know. But I'll think of something. I'll see you in the common room," Zara said before going back through the viaduct entrance, up the stairs and down the hall until she reached the transfiguration courtyard.

Just as she was walking down the corridor, she felt something inside the diary which was clutched to her chest under her robes, stir. She stopped and turned around. Instead of continuing to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, Zara stuck the diary into her bag and went back the way she came. Clearly, giving Ginny the necklace had been a great error on Zara's part. But the young Gryffindor was already lost to reason. Lord Voldemort's diary horcrux had taken hold of her soul.


	13. Down the Rabbit Hole

Behind Closed Doors

Chapter 13: Down the Rabbit Hole

A/N: The following chapter has been a long time in coming. I had stopped writing this story for over a year because I didn't know how to end Zara's first year. I've gone through several different drafts and this is what I came up with. This chapter takes place a few months after the last on the night of May 31/June 1. I hope that you like it. Thank you for reading this story, reviewing it, adding it to your favorites, and adding it to your alerts. It means a lot to me, really and truly. Enjoy!

* * *

The first thing Zara saw when she opened her eyes was an ornately carved wooden ceiling. She blinked and then frowned when she realized she was lying on a sofa. Was she in the Gryffindor common room? Zara took a breath and her whole chest burned. She whimpered a little and struggled to sit up.

"Take it easy," A voice advised and a second later Zara heard a small crash before feeling a person's hands helping her into a sitting position.

When she was upright, Zara realized she wasn't in Hogwarts at all. She was in an office and there was a broken teacup on the floor by the desk that sat nearby. Looking down, she also saw that she was dressed in her school robes which had become dirty and torn in some places. How had that happened?"

"Reparo!" The voice said and pointed their wand at the teacup which repaired itself and took its place back on the desk.

Zara redirected her attention towards the source of the voice and found herself looking at a slightly older witch with bubble gum pink hair and a heart-shaped face. She winced as she was forced to take another breath, "Who are you?"

The pink-haired witch looked at her charge, "You can call me Tonks," She said.

"I've heard that name before," Zara said studying Tonks.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you have," Tonks said with a small smile. "My mum is your Aunt."

"Andromeda," Zara answered immediately as she remembered the story of Andromeda Black marrying a muggle-born wizard named Ted Tonks.

"That's right."

"Tonks," Zara said wincing again as she took a full breath. "Where are we exactly?"

"We're in the Auror Headquarters at the Ministry of Magic. Rufus Scrimgeour's office to be more precise, he's the head of the department. This is my first time in here actually.

"How did I get here?"

"You were brought here by Kingsley Shacklebolt. I don't know the exact details though."

Zara nodded, "So you're an auror too then?"

"I haven't qualified yet, still in training. But I'll qualify next year I hope."

The realization of why she was here began to dawn on Zara, an icy feeling forming in her stomach. "If I'm here I must have done something bad," She said quietly.

Tonks' face turned serious for the first time, "Maybe. But we're all here to help you. I'm going to let everyone you're awake alright?" She rose off of the sofa and headed toward the door.

"Tonks wait!" Zara said just as her hand touched the knob. "Do you have to go?"

Tonks turned around, "I'm afraid I do. But I'll be right outside," She replied giving Zara a reassuring smile despite the fact she didn't feel the same way.

As the door closed behind Tonks a memory locked in the recesses of Zara's brain popped into the forefront.

_Zara and Ginny were in the queue waiting for Professor Sprout to take the Gryffindor first-years to charms. Since they were at the end of the line, it was easy to whisper without being overheard._

_When they moved into the castle Zara did just that, "Ginny."_

"_What?" Ginny whispered back._

"_Let's go to Moaning Mrytle's."_

"_Now?" _

"_Yes now."_

"_But we have charms next. They'll know we're missing."_

"_So what? I have something I need to show you."_

"_Can't it wait until after charms?"_

"_We'll be stuck up in the common room after charms."_

"_So you'll just have to wait," Ginny said firmly. "McGonagall will skin us alive if she finds out."_

"_So she won't find out."_

"_No Zara, it's too dangerous," Ginny replied with finality in her tone._

"_Ok fine," Zara said and without giving it a second thought she pulled her wand out so only the tip showed and it was pointed at Ginny who didn't notice it. "Imperio!" She murmured and a beam of light shot out, hitting Ginny. "Let's go," She whispered to her best friend and the pair broke out of line and slipped through the doors leading onto the transfiguration courtyard, heading for Moaning Mrytle's bathroom._

"Miss Malfoy?" said a new and deeper voice causing Zara to break out of her reverie.

Zara looked up to find a tall man with a lined, experienced face looking at her. "Yes?"

Rufus Scrimgeour pulled his office chair over and sat down across from her. In all his years as an auror he had seen his share of horrible things. But he could tell that the conversation he was about to have would show him a new level of horror.

"My name is Rufus Scrimgeour," He said in as gentle a tone as he could muster. "I'm the head of the auror office."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Zara replied with a nod, not forgetting her manners. "In spite of the circumstances."

"Miss Malfoy, do you know why you're in my office?"

"I'm afraid not sir. But I have a feeling that I did something bad."

"That's what I'm here to find out. So here is what I'm going to do Miss Malfoy. I'm going to ask you a series of questions and I need you to be completely honest with me. If you don't know what the answer is, please tell me that. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Do you know what today's date is?"

"No sir."

"Very well. How about the year?"

"1992 sir."

"And the month?"

"April?" Zara tried.

"Is that your answer or is it a guess?" He asked studying her face intently, making sure that she was being truthful.

"A guess," She admitted quietly.

"What is the last memory you can remember?"

Zara thought for a few minutes and then answered, "The last clear memory I have is Valentine's Day. I remember because Professor Lockhart tried to make the day more festive and the singing valentine he sent me was dreadful."

"What did you do that day Miss Malfoy?"

"I had breakfast, went to my morning lessons, then lunch, my afternoon lessons, and then tea with Severus."

"You mean Professor Snape?"

"Yes, he's my god father."

"Did anything unusual happen that day?"

"No sir," Zara replied shifting slightly. She was hiding something.

"You're holding back," Scrimgeour said immediately and without preamble. "Whatever it is, I can guarantee that whatever you were threatened with to keep your silence will be nothing compared to what you will face if you do not tell me the truth."

Zara looked up at her interrogator feeling sick and incredulous all in the same moment. How could he threaten her when she wasn't even sure if the memory she just had was real or not? "With all due respect sir, why are you asking about how I spent Valentine's Day when I don't know how I got here or even what day it is?"

An involuntary smile pulled at the head Auror's lips. Zara Malfoy had moxie that was for sure. "Touché Miss Malfoy. How can I expect the truth from you when you do not know the circumstances under which I'm asking it?" He replied and then paused for a moment, wanting to tell the girl the truth but at the same time not wanting to scare her or overwhelm her to the point where she could not talk anymore. For any adult in this same situation, Scrimgeour might not have been so kind. However, he was keenly aware how very young and innocent his subject was. It was something that if he could find out the truth, it might actually play in her favor. "Earlier this evening the Heir of Slytherin left another message announcing that he or she had taken two students into the Chamber of Secrets. You and a Miss Ginny Weasley, I believe. The two of you are in the same House am I right?"

"Yes sir," Zara replied as her stomach began to churn.

"And are you friendly with her?"

She nodded, "Yes, I am. She's my best friend," Zara said very softly as a feeling of cold dread engulfed her. "Is Ginny alright?" She asked looking up at the auror, hoping that she had not in some way hurt Ginny.

"Miss Weasley is fine."

"Where is she? Can I see her?"

"She's with her parents Miss Malfoy. We need to finish our conversation. You were taken to the Chamber o f Secrets with Miss Weasley. Do you remember anything about that?"

Zara shook her head, "No. I don't even know where the chamber is."

Scimgeour pulled something from his robes, "Then I don't suppose you recognize this," He said holding up the black leather diary belonging to Tom Riddle. It had a hole going all the way through it.

Zara blanched, "W-where did you get that?" Zara asked, her voice unsteady.

"Mister Potter, another fellow Gryffindor retrieved it when he rescued Miss Weasley. You do recognize this diary don't you? According to what Miss Weasley told the headmaster, the two of you wrote in it. Is that true?"

"Yes," Zara said, who was now trying to maintain her composure.

"What did you write in it?"

"I wrote questions at first."

"Did the diary write you back?"

"Yes."

"And what did it say?"

"Tom—he wanted me to do things. But I could never remember doing them or even what they were."

"When did you start writing to Tom?"

Zara thought back. "It was in October."

"And when did you start missing time?"

"In December. But I thought I was just tired. Mr. Scrimgeour please tell me why I'm here. Why am I here when Ginny isn't? I don't understand," She said sounding confused, desperate, and worried all at once.

"I will tell you what happened Miss Malfoy. You have my word. But first you must tell me what else happened on Valentine's Day. Did it have something to do with the diary?"

Zara slowly nodded, "Yes sir."

"What was it?"

"Ginny was waiting for me outside after tea. We went outside to talk and she told me that we had to get rid of the diary because it was making us lose time. I agreed with her and told her that I would get rid of it alone."

"Why did you want to do it alone Miss Malfoy?"

"Because I thought Ginny would lose time again if she did. I hadn't had the diary for awhile so I thought it wouldn't happen to me."

"What did happen?"

"I told Ginny that I would meet her in the common room after I got rid of the diary."

"And where did you go?"

"To the bathroom Mrytle the ghost lives in because no one goes in there."

"Do you remember going in there?"

"No sir, I don't," She said quietly. "I just remember leaving Ginny."

"Ok," Scrimgeour said seeming satisfied. "That's it for now."

"So why I am here?"

"Somehow Miss Malfoy, you managed to get out of the Chamber of Secrets and go to Professor Dumbledore's office. Professor Dumbledore was having a conversation with two of my aurors when you walked in. According to them, you raised your wand and tried to kill him."

Zara was as white as a sheet by this point, "Is he dead?" She asked in barely a whisper.

"No Miss Malfoy," Scrimgeour replied. "He's just fine. My aurors stunned you before you had a chance to finish. You may be a little sore as a result I'm afraid."

Zara nodded numbly, "What are you going to do with me?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

"For the moment, you are going to stay here. I'm going to send my assistant in with some tea," Scrimgeour said before getting up from his place. "Just try to relax."

As he walked toward the door, Zara bit back the urge to ask if he was kidding in spite of her shaken state. But she didn't.

Seconds later, the door closed behind Rufus Scrimgeour and Zara was alone in the room.

* * *

Please review if you can. This chapter was a risk of sorts and your feedback would be really helpful so I know whether or not it all made sense! Look for another chapter soon!


	14. Sins of the Father

Behind Closed Doors

Chapter 14: Sins of the Father

_Now hush little baby, don't you cry  
Everything's gonna be alright  
Stiffen that upper lip up little lady, I told ya  
Daddy's here to hold ya through the night  
I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why  
We feel how we feel inside  
It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby  
But I promise momma's gon' be alright_

The mood in the waiting room just off of the reception area at Auror Headquarters was quite somber. Narcissa Malfoy sat beside her husband, still looking as elegant as ever even as the clock directly across and above them approached two o'clock in the morning. This evening had been severely draining emotionally to say the least.

* * *

_Eight Hours Earlier…._

_Narcissa Malfoy was not expecting the owl that tapped on the window of her own study that afternoon on the last day of May. The sound of the animal's beak meeting the glass pane of the window frightened her as she stood there gathering her things for a weekend away with Lucius before the children came home._

_She crossed to the window and admitted the creature inside. Upon delivering its message to her, the owl departed. Breaking the seal which bore the familiar crest of Hogwarts, Narcissa felt an unexplainable sense of dread overcome her. She removed the letter and opened it, scanning the contents. She only got past the first paragraph before the letter dropped from her hands and fluttered to the floor._

_"Lucius!" Narcissa exclaimed in a tone somewhere between a cry and a moan._

_Lucius came out of his study immediately upon hearing the summons, never having heard his wife sound so distressed before._

_"Cissa, what is it?" He asked using the familiar form of her name. He looked and sounded alarmed._

_"Zara has been taken into the Chamber of Secrets," She replied in a faint voice before turning her gaze on him. "Oh Lucius," She whispered sadly. "What have you done?"_

_Lucius looked like he had been hit by a bludger, "That's impossible," He finally managed to say in a choked voice. "I gave the diary to the Weasley girl."_

_"She has been taken too. We need to go to Hogwarts. The anti-apparition charms have been removed so we can apparate into the entrance hall."_

_Lucius could only nod and with two loud cracks, they were gone._

* * *

"I could kill them," Lucius murmured angrily. "What were those aurors thinking stunning a child?"

"I'm sure Zara will come to no harm. She has been subjected to worse," Narcissa answered in a soft seemingly distracted tone.

"If Zara is hurt in any way so help me—"

"You'll what?" Narcissa asked turning to look at him. Her eyes were blazing. "Lucius, you set all of this in motion."

"So all of this is my fault?" He asked sounding angry and somewhat hurt.

"No," She admitted, her face softening. "I should have said something. I had reservations about your plans for the diary from the start."

"Then why didn't you?" He asked lacing his fingers through hers.

"I let my distaste for the Weasleys and my beliefs color my judgment," She said and then paused choosing her words carefully. "You are not Bellatrix Lucius. You do not do harm for your own pleasure. It is always for a reason. The Dark Lord may not have cared whether he involved children in the course of the last war. But I do. You gave that diary to the Weasley girl and she had nothing to do with our sentiments toward her parents. And at the end of the day, she is no different than Zara. They are both innocent little girls."

"Are you proposing that we renounce the Death Eaters?" Lucius asked this so quietly, it was as if he expected someone to be listening to their conversation.

"No of course I don't. As we've previously discussed, our commitment to the Dark Lord must never waver. We make the decision to join of our own free will and nowhere will be safe for us or the children if we leave once the Dark Lord returns."

"Zara is already unsafe. The Dark Lord will want her when he returns," Lucius said finally forcing himself to face the awful truth. "You are right my darling. I gave the diary to the Weasley girl and not only that, the danger was right in front of me and I never saw it."

Narcissa stroked his face gently trying to ease the obvious pain that her husband was now feeling. She instantly regretted what she had said earlier about Lucius setting things in motion. While it might have been technically true, the last thing she wanted to do was to compound his guilt. "Fate had a hand in this as well Lucius. Zara making Gryffindor was something both of us didn't expect."

He nodded "Yes. But I should have known this would happen. Zara is a social child and with only four other girls in her dormitory how could she have not befriended the Weasley girl?" Lucius asked not expecting an answer to this question. Just then an image popped unbidden into his mind. Zara came up from the Quidditch pitch last September talking animatedly to a girl with flaming red hair. "I saw her talking to the Weasley girl the day I gave the brooms to Draco. I saw them together and I never thought about it. Merlin, Narcissa. What have I done?"

* * *

Elsewhere, Nyphadora Tonks entered her parents home at close to three am that night. She had been sent home for the night once she had told everyone that Zara was awake. She felt sick. Even though she was not yet qualified to be an auror, Tonks knew that the child she had left in Scrimgeour's office was not a dark wizard by any stretch of the imagination. As she walked to the kitchen to get something to eat, she could still picture the little girl with the flaxen locks sitting on the sofa in her filthy uniform begging Tonks to stay.

A voice startled Tonks out of her thoughts causing her to look up.

"I didn't mean to startle you Dora," Ted Tonks told his daughter and closed the refrigerator door. "Another raid?" He asked.

"No," Tonks said shaking her head. "Something else entirely," She said and opened the fridge before pulling out leftovers from dinner and fixing herself a plate.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Ted asked studying her. "You seem bothered by something."

Tonks hesitated before speaking. As a general rule, they never spoke about her mother's side of the family very often. As far as her mother Andromeda was concerned, she had made a choice to be with Ted Tonks and her sisters and parents had chosen to cut her out of their lives and that was that. "Mum's sister has a daughter named Zara and I had to sit with her at work today,"

"Sit with her? How did you even meet Zara Malfoy?"

"Kingsley Shaklebolt brought her in. He told me that she was the one who looked responsible for all the attacks at Hogwarts this year."

"And you don't believe that?" Ted asked.

"No I don't," Tonks said and then sighed. "She's eleven years old dad. I can't believe that she could have done something like that."

"What makes you say that Dora?"

"Zara seemed so confused and scared when she woke up like the Ministry was the last place she expected to be."

"Speaking of the Ministry, how did you end up with Zara?"

"I don't know. Scrimgeour himself requested me to stay with her until she woke up. Maybe he thought she wouldn't be so scared if she saw a friendly face."

"I see," He said quietly and then looked at his daughter, "Dora, I know you want Zara Malfoy to be innocent. But you know that evil can come in any form."

"I know," Tonks replied with a hint of desperation in her voice. "I've heard everyone say that the Malfoys were death eaters during the last war and that they got off because they could buy their way out. But I think Scrimgeour might take the fact that Lucius Malfoy never got convicted out on Zara. He claimed at the time that he was imperioused and it looked like Zara had been too. Her wand was examined and an unforgivable curse had been used. Last time I checked, they weren't on the first year curriculum at Hogwarts."

"No," Ted agreed. "They certainly aren't. But what do you want me to do about it Dora?"

"Talk to mum…tell her what happened. Maybe she could do something. Convince them that they're wrong."

"Even if your mother would agree Dora, the Malfoys might not want her help. There's a lot of bad blood between your mother and her sisters."

"I know there is dad. But in spite of everything that happened between all of you, Zara is family and we have to help her."

* * *

The cup of tea that was placed in front of Zara sat on the small coffee table stone cold. Time was slipping by and Zara had no idea how long she had been there. She stared at the pretty pattern of pink roses detailing the tea cup deep in thought. Her insides felt like Jello. What was going to happen to her? Was Zara going to Azkaban? Could they even do that? Was Zara really like her namesake and her cousin? All of these thoughts swirled around in her head like a tornado. The longer Zara was kept waiting the wilder and more desperate her thoughts were becoming. But she had good cause to be worried. No matter what the circumstances were Zara had still used the imperious curse on her best friend and tried to kill Professor Dumbledore. Those were not things characteristic of Zara. But judging from the time that had lapsed since Scrimgeour left the room, no one seemed to care.

After what seemed like forever the door opened and Zara's head shot up.

"Miss Malfoy," Scrimgeour said gesturing to her. "Come with me please."

Zara rose, "Where are we going?"

"You'll know when we get there," He said simply and Zara followed the auror out of the office.

The office was at the end of a corridor split into two parts. The center of the corridor was open leading to the reception area and several cubicles. As Zara walked past it, she caught a glimpse of blonde hair. She stopped as Scrimgeour continued to walk in front of her.

"Daddy?" She said quietly

Scrimgeour stopped having heard her and turned around to look at her.

At that moment all of Zara's resolve drained from her, "Daddy!" She exclaimed walking forward toward the reception area.

Lucius heard his daughter and turned around himself, his heart seeming to lift ever so slightly when he saw his daughter dirty and disheveled as she was. "Zara?"

"Daddy!" She called to him again as Scrimgeour restrained the young girl with an arm.

"You're not going home yet Ms. Malfoy," He said.

But Zara didn't care, "Daddy!" She said struggling against the older man tears pricking her eyes now.

With great ease, Scrimgeour picked Zara Malfoy up and carried her back to the corridor.

"Zara!" Lucius yelled and went after his daughter.

"Daddy!" Zara screamed at the top of her lungs, crying now.

Scrimgeour carried Zara toward a door at the end of the corridor even as she squirmed hard against him.

"DADDY!" Zara screamed again in a tone that was enough to make a person's blood curdle.

Lucius raced toward the corridor, "Zara!" He exclaimed arriving at the intersection of the corridor just in time to see his daughter disappear through the door.

"Daddy!" Zara sobbed even as the door clicked behind them.

Scrimgeour looked down at the girl. Lucius Malfoy wouldn't be able to buy or lie his way out of this one.

_And if you ask me too  
Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird  
I'mma give you the world  
I'mma buy a diamond ring for you  
I'mma sing for you  
I'll do anything for you to see you smile  
And if that mockingbird don't sing and that ring don't shine  
I'mma break that birdies neck  
I'll go back to the jeweler who sold it to ya  
And make him eat every carat don't fuck with dad_

* * *

Lyrics: "Mockingbird"-Eminem

Please read and review! Thanks for reading!


	15. A Long Night's Journey Into Day

Behind Closed Doors

Behind Closed Doors

Chapter 15: A Long Night's Journey into Day

* * *

A witch or wizard's wand is one of the most important parts of them. It represents the essence of who they are as a person. However as an object, a wand can tell many stories without its owner present. And it was one such story that had brought Zara Malfoy to the Detention Center for Underage Witches and Wizards at half past three in the morning. Housed within the Ministry of Magic, the center housed less than fifty underage witches and wizards at that very moment, all of whom were educated about magic in an alternative fashion rather than at Hogwarts. That was not to say that Hogwarts students were somehow above children whose parents had not chosen Hogwarts. However, it was well known that Albus Dumbledore kept any and all incidents involving underage magic within Hogwarts. So there were no other Hogwarts students being detained there at the present time. To be sent to the center, children had to harm another witch or wizard or a muggle with intent. This prevented children from being brought in after hurting the aforementioned by accidents caused by the inability to control their magic.

The story Zara's wand told of the spells that it had cast and those incantations are what had landed her there. The imperious curse that she had put on Ginny Weasley was enough to hold Zara until the circumstances under which it had been cast were revealed and confirmed. But because a stunning spell and the beginning of the killing curse were also revealed by Zara's wand at the time Ginny Weasley was in the Chamber of Secrets, Rufus Scrimgeour was confident that the youngest Malfoy would be jailed indefinitely. Considering that there were witnesses in Dumbledore's office and none who were conscious with Zara in the Chamber, it would take a very long time to find evidence to the contrary that she was indeed innocent.

Zara's screams pierced the quiet of the center which had sent its residents to bed hours ago. Guards who doubled as officers in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement rushed out to see what all the noise was about. When they saw that Rufus Scrimgeour was holding a struggling girl in his arms they rushed out to help.

"This is the Malfoy girl whom I told you about earlier. She'll be staying here until we can figure out what happened at Hogwarts," He said practically having to shout over Zara's screams as he handed the girl off to a waiting guard.

Tired of lying down and simply taking what was being done to her, Zara fought and squirmed with every ounce of strength she had. But unfortunately for her, the guard had 150lbs on her and easily restrained Zara before taking her to a room where she was promptly cleaned up, and changed into the dark green robes that were the uniform in the facility. And to add insult to supreme injury, Zara Malfoy was restrained to the sole bed in the room. The door closed behind the guard when he left with a dull metallic thud plunging the girl with the beautiful golden hair into darkness.

* * *

At 4am, a house elf admitted Lucius Malfoy into the home of Cornelius Fudge who was currently living in the Minister of Magic's residence on Downing Street in London. The elf showed him to the Minister's study and then disappeared with a loud crack. As he waited in the study clutching his serpent cane, Lucius found it very difficult to stay in the room and wait for Fudge. While he was not in any way upset in an obvious way, any casual observer would notice the tension in his body. On the inside, Lucius was seething. In truth, it took every single ounce of will power in him not to go upstairs to Fudge's bedroom and confront him about Zara's whereabouts.

"Lucius?"Asked a somewhat tired voice, which caused Lucius to turn around. "What can I do for you?" Asked Cornelius Fudge from the doorway.

"I apologize for disturbing you at such a late hour," Lucius replied still managing to be cordial in spite of the circumstances. "But I have an urgent matter to discuss with you."

"Of course," Fudge replied crossing over to the wet bar and pouring himself a brandy. "May I interest you in a drink Lucius?"

"No, thank you. I've come to speak with you about the conduct of Rufus Scrimgeour."

"I see," The other man said with a resigned sigh and sat down in a chair across from his visitor. "I was told that he had taken charge of investigating the incidents that occurred at Hogwarts this year. And I heard that your daughter is involved? Is that true?"

"Yes Fudge it is," Lucius admitted begrudgingly. "Zara was taken to the Ministry earlier this evening for questioning. But she has not been released yet."

"Because Zara is the prime suspect in this investigation," Fudge said quietly. "I'm sorry Lucius. But Rufus has informed me that Zara should be detained until the investigation is complete. And I agree with him for the safety of your daughter."

"Tell me Fudge," Lucius said changing his tact. "Is the Ministry in the business of terrorizing children?"

"Excuse me?" Fudge said clearly taken aback by the question.

"Tonight, my wife and I were waiting for Zara to be released by Mr. Scrimgeour at auror headquarters. And when he brought my daughter out to the corridor behind the waiting room, he would not let Zara speak to me even though she wanted to speak for a moment. He retrained Zara and when she wouldn't obey him, he lifted my daughter up and took her away even though Zara was screaming for me. And as if that is not enough, aurors stunned my daughter while she was at Hogwarts. So I ask you again Fudge, is the Ministry of Magic in the business of terrorizing children? Because if that is indeed true, perhaps I should withdraw my continued support of your office. I do not want to endorse a leader who would let a child be terrorized in any way for something that she may or may not have done."

"Is that a threat Lucius?"

"On the contrary Fudge, it is a promise. Not only will I withdraw my support, I will also make sure that the _Daily Prophet_ is made well aware of the discretions you have committed whilst in office."

"What can I offer you in exchange for your continued support and your silence?" Fudge asked.

"I want my daughter. If Zara is found guilty of something, I will make all the necessary arrangements to ensure that restitution is paid in whatever form that may take. But until then, Zara deserves to be in her own home where she will be safe. Am I making myself clear Fudge?"

"Yes Lucius you are. I will speak to Rufus and arrange for your daughter to be released this morning," He said reluctantly.

"That is all I ask. It is always a pleasure to do business with you Fudge," Lucius said with a small smile.

* * *

The early morning sunlight spilled into the kitchen of the Tonks Household. Andromeda had been the first to get up so she was the first one in the kitchen making coffee. Ted followed not very long after and kissed his wife softly on the lips before beginning to make breakfast for the family. For everything that they had been through, Andromeda and Ted had come out of it with a solid marriage that only seemed to grow stronger as the years passed.

"How did you sleep last night darling?" Ted asked as he began cracking eggs.

"Quite well actually, though I did hear you get up," Andromeda replied with a slight smile.

"Did you?" He asked innocently.

"You couldn't resist that cake could you?"

"I can't help if your chocolate torte is addictive," He said in defense.

"Did Nymphadora happen to come in while you were up?"

"Yes she did. She had an emergency at work."

"Oh?" Andromeda replied, the word emergency piquing her interest. "Anything serious?"

"Actually," Ted began but was interrupted by the sound of a beak rapping at the window. He looked up and saw an owl holding a copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

"I'll get it," Andromeda said before her husband could finish his sentence. She opened the window and the owl came in and gave the paper to her before departing.

"Mornin'," Tonks said coming into the kitchen yawning.

"Good morning sweetheart," said her mother turning around and headed back to the table with the paper. "I heard you had a late night last night. Is everything alright?"

"I wanted to talk to you about last night mum," Tonks replied watching her mother unroll the paper.

"Of course," Andromeda said. "What about?" She asked and then without warning she gasped.

"Mum?"

"Dromeda what's the matter?" Ted asked, turning around obviously concerned.

But Andromeda didn't answer either of them. Instead she sank into a chair at the kitchen table and began to read.

CHILD FROM PROMINENT WIZARDING FAMILY ARRESTED FOR ATTACKS AT HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
Reginald Babington, Prophet Staff Writer

Sources who wish to remain anonymous have announced today that the Auror Department arrested a student late last night for attacks against muggle-born students at Hogwarts which have occurred throughout the school year. It has been since revealed that the child is Zara Malfoy, the only daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Miss Malfoy started her first year at Hogwarts last September and school records indicate that she is a bright and well liked student at the school. The only defining difference for her before this incident was being sorted into Gryffindor House. The Malfoy family has a long history in Slytherin House. Draco, the older of the Malfoy children is currently a second year student in Slytherin House, taking after both of his parents. His mother Narcissa's family, the Blacks also has a long history in the house with the only exception being Sirius Black who like Zara was also in Gryffindor. Legal trouble is not a new issue for the family however. Mrs. Malfoy's cousin Sirius is currently incarcerated in Alzkaban for murdering 12 people almost 13 years ago. Zara's Aunt and Godmother Bellatrix Lestrange is also in the prison for the torture of Alice and Frank Longbottom, former aurors themselves. Though the exact nature of the attacks at Hogwarts have not yet been revealed, Zara Malfoy is currently being held at the Detention Center for Underage Witches and Wizards within the Ministry of Magic and her wand has been confiscated. The Daily Prophet spoke to Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry only to be told that "I will not comment about the incidences that have happened at Hogwarts until the investigation being done is completed and I have spoken to Miss Malfoy." More details about the attacks at Hogwarts and Miss Malfoy's involvement in them will be published in the Prophet as they become known.

Andromeda read the article through once more before she dared to look up again. When she finally did, Tonks and Ted were standing on either side of her reading the article as well. "Is this where you were last night?" She asked her daughter quietly.

"Yes Mum," Tonks replied looking just as stunned as her mother did. "How could the _Prophet_ find out so quickly? I thought they were keeping this pretty hushed up?"

"There's obviously a leak somewhere," Ted said grimly.

"Poor thing," Andromeda murmured softly as she ran her hands over the photograph of Zara Malfoy giving the photographer taking her picture a million dollar smile in what looked to be a party dress. She was holding an Easter egg basket so the photo had been taken fairly recently.

"Something's not right mum," Tonks interjected. "I sat with Zara last night and she didn't know what happened to get her to the Ministry. I think Scrimgeour is making an example of her on purpose. There have been rumors going around that he can't stand Lucius Malfoy."

"I'm sure he can't," Andromeda agreed quietly. "But everything will work itself out."

"Mum you have to help Zara!" Tonks exclaimed. "She's family."

Andromeda turned to her daughter, "There's not very much I can do for Zara Nymphadora. But should a need ever arise to do so I will. Until then, the Malfoys will take care of their own," She said before walking out of the room.

* * *

Money can buy a lot of things. In the case of the Malfoy family, it frequently bought silence as well as material items. However, today was the exception to the rule. As time headed toward noon Zara Malfoy's story was spreading like fire across the country creating a sensational scandal. In contrast to the waiting area of Auror Headquarters which had been done in a rich maple wood color with two enchanted windows featuring that day's weather, the Detention Center for Underage Witches and Wizards was depressing. The walls were cement and the floor was a dingy white carpet that looked as if no one had taken a cleaning spell to it in a very long time. It was here that Lucius Malfoy had been directed to wait for his daughter to be brought to him. As he sat waiting in a hard plastic chair, he was glad he had convinced Narcissa to stay at Malfoy Manor and sleep. She would have been appalled at the condition of this place and therefore furious about Zara having to be here in the first place. There was no question that this incident had strained relations between husband and wife. While Narcissa had indeed offered sympathy and comfort to him last night, she was still furious with him and rightly so. An 11 year-old little girl was paying for his choices both in the present and the past. Zara's first year at Hogwarts should have been filled with happiness and excitement. But now she was probably thinking about whether she'd even get her wand back let alone go back to Hogwarts.

The sound of a door opening caused Lucius to look up and disrupt his thoughts. When he did however, he was rewarded by being able to see a most welcome sight. There in the doorway stood Zara in her school robes which were a little tattered from her ordeal. But she was cleaned up and looked physically unharmed. She was accompanied by a guard.

"Miss Malfoy is free to go," He said before leaving the room.

Zara took a hesitant step forward, almost as if she was afraid that the guard would return and take her away again.

Lucius didn't hesitate and filled the gap between them immediately before hugging his daughter tightly, "You're safe now Zara," He whispered to her softly. He felt her exhale against him after he said that.

"Now can I go home?" She asked her voice muffled against his robes.

"Yes Zara," Lucius said as he pulled away from his daughter slowly. "We can go home."

* * *

Please R/R!


End file.
